Harry Potter and the Forbidden Forest
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: The dream team is back at Hogwarts for their sixth year. Follow them through the final battle, romantic feelings, character deaths, new teachers, and many more exciting adventures. R&R!(Completed)
1. Harry: Entering Privet Drive

Mr. H. Potter was currently squished against the window of his Uncle's new company car. This was probaly because he was being forced to share the backseat with his overly large cousin Dudley. Despite his uncomfortable position he was still laughing. Actually it was more of a suppressed chuckle because he was laughing at his Uncle. Uncle Veron was holding on very tight to the steering wheel and kept looking back. _Atleast Mad-eye left a great impression.  
_  
As soon as the car had pulled into Privet Drive Number 4 all of the Dursleys jumped out of the car. They had acted like Harry was some sort of time bomb.

Harry quickly put his trunks and Hedwig into the small bedroom. He unlocked Hedwigs cage and started to put away his charm's book. He then watched as Hedwig flew right into the window. "Sorry girl but you'll have to wait until its dark." Hedwig hooted indignantly and hopped back to her cage.

Harry had just started a letter to his two best friends when he heard Uncle Veron shouting. "Boy! GET DOWN HERE!" Sighing Harry ambled down the stairs wondering what he could of possibly down in the half hour he had been home.

"Your Aunt and I, along with little Dudders here." Uncle Veron stopped for a second as Harry had let out a snort. "Are going on a vacation to the states. While we are there my company plans to check out the local branches. Something weird has been going on down there. We expect you to find somewhere to stay. Think Mrs. Figgs will take the boy in Pentunia dear?"

"I doubt anyone will take him in. You could always send him to Marge."

"I'll find somewhere to stay." Harry spoke up and Uncle Veron glared at him. Finally he just grunted and turned.

_That wasn't bad. Hopefully Ron will let me go to the burrow. I don't think I could stand going back to grimmwauld place._ Harry flopped on to the bad and smiled. He quickly busied himself writing letters to Ron and Hermione.

**Dear Hermione, **

**The Dursleys are going on a vacation this summer. That means I get to spend the summer with you guys seeing as how they would never bring me along. All I have to do is find a place to stay. Probably the Burrow. After this I'm writing a letter to Ron. I'm doing fine so far and don't worry just write back soon. **

**Harry**

The boy who lived then quickly wrote another letter to Ron.

**Oy Ron! **

**The Dursleys are leaving! Going to America for some business thing. Think maybe I can stay with you? Hopefully. Don't worry mate everything's fine here. Send me back an owl. **

**Harry**

He also included a short note for Dumbledore to inform him of the situation.

He tied all three letters to Hedwig's leg and let the window open. Flopping back down on the bed he thought :

_Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all._

Just then a large gray owl was tapping on the window holding an official looking letter.

A/N This is my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate any constructive comments. R&R


	2. Hermione: Worrying about friends

Hermione watched as Tonks and Moody talked to Harry's relatives. It was rather amusing to watch to watch the boy who she supposed was Harry's cousin. He seemed very afraid of these people who must of looked strange to him. _Poor Harry having to live with those muggles._

She sighed and headed over to her own parents that immediately engulfed her in a hug. As much as she loved Hogwarts, and she really did, she missed her parents and was sad that they were steadily growing apart.

She gave her trunk to her father and gave her mother another quick hug before jumping into the car.

Crookshanks at the moment was purring angrily and Hermione shushed it. "Darling is your cat angry?" Mrs. Granger looked suspiciously at Crookshanks. Past experience taught her that the cat was a force to be reckoned with.

"Relax Mum! He just needs to stretch her legs after the long train ride" Hermione answered. Mr. Granger had caught the last part of the conversation.

"Seems to me dear that you can almost tell what the creature is thinking." Mr. Granger looked at the cat again as though it was invading his daughters mind.

"I sort of can. He is half kneazle after all."

"Kneazle?" Mrs. Granger looked fearful as though the Kneazle was the most dangerous species known to man.

"Relax mum. Kneazles are like a type of highly intelligent cats plus powers."

As soon as she got home she unpacked her trunk. Her room had looked the same as the last time she saw it. Her white bedspread drew attention as almost everything else in the room was blue. The walls were light colored and the curtains, trims, and asseroces were a dark navy.

Her ceiling had all the real constellations on it. She had even made a potion to have them move when ever a real constellation did. As she flopped back onto to her bed she thought it was good to be home.

Dinner was a causal affair and Hermione's parents had all sorts of questions. She showed them pictures of her, Harry, and Ron. They were astounded to see them moving. Before long her parents went to bed as they had dental appointments early in the morning.

As soon as she got to her room she noticed that there was two birds sitting there. The first one she recognized as Hedwig, who was Harry's owl. Immediately she opened the letter.

**Dear Hermione, **

**The Dursleys are going on a vacation this summer. That means I get to spend the summer with you guys seeing as how they would never bring me along. All I have to do is find a place to stay. Probably the Burrow. After this I'm writing a letter to Ron. I'm doing fine so far and don't worry just write back soon. **

**Harry**

His letter sounded fine, but Hermione seriously doubted he was. After what happened with Sirius who would be?

The Dursleys seemed so clue less. Going on vacation when Harry was emotionally suffering. _How thick can some people get?_

She thought it odd that Harry didn't consider the Burrow home. You would think Dumbledore would be concerned about that. _The Burrow and not Grimwauld Place!_ The thought struck her suddenly,_ Oh he really is doing bad. I don't care what his letter said me and Ron need to help him!_

It was only then that she looked at the other bird, and gasped as she reconized it.

**Authors Note**: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but I guess I like reveiwing and reading more then writting. Also I was plotting my latest evil scheme which involves a mental experiment on my friends without them knowing! Don't worry, its nothing serious. Just trying to convince them a word exists. Hope this chapter dosen't suck too bad. Please Reveiw and give any helpful coments you may have! I will take all criticism bravely. Please note that I already have half of the 3rd chapter written but you won't see unless I get reveiws!

**sumwhere-over-the-rainbow**: Thanks for your honest opoion! What exactly about the ending did you not like? I'm glad you thought it was decent and thanks for reveiwing!

**sophianwin**: I have no intention what so ever of Harry going to the burrow. Of course I wouldn't stick him with the Dursleys. I am so not that cruel! Hmph! Anyways don't worry about the plot. It will thicken once school starts. I tried to make this one longer! It is by 323 words!

**Funness**: Thanks for reveiwing my storry. I am sorry about the bad grammar. Please point out any from this chapter so I can fix it! I know that he is still sad about Sirius but I don't think he is going to be super depressed and such! He has matured and will get over it. I know I'm trying to! That was just mean of the famous J.K. Rowling to do such a thing. NO it wasn't negetive I appreciate constructive criticism!

**Ainariel-Helyanwe**: I did revise the first chapter a bit for you. Reveiw again!


	3. Ron: Back to the Burrow

"Come on Ginny!" We have to go find mum now!" Ronald Weasley pushed his younger sister away from her boyfriend and headed in the direction of Mrs. Weasley.

"Honestly Ron! I was just saying good-bye."

"I don't approve of you your relationship."

"You were friends with him until you found out we were dating."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is"

"No its not!"

"Come on Ron lets just find mum."

With that Ginny marched to her mother to be swept up in a big hug. Mrs. Weasley then ushered them over to a portkey. "Hold on dears!" With that it felt as though a hook had gone through Ron's navel and was now jerking him upwards.

After a long time at Hogwarts they were back at the burrow. His house however crooked it was. It may not be a mansion but it was his home.

Just then he spotted his twin brothers coming out of the house. "Hello Ron! Hello Ginny!" Fred and George Weasley had marached over to him and his sister. The twins were both smiling and each was carrying a box.

"We just wanted to welcome you home."

"Now we must go back to the joke shop. These are the double note takers! Look like regular quills but when you start writing notes they copy onto the paper and you. Brand new product and they look like suqar quills."

At this Ron was strongly reminded of Umbridge. Seeing the look on Ron's face Fred laughed. "Don't worry Ron! These are completely pain-free! No blood involved." With that the boys had apparated.

Ron dragged his trunk up to his bed. "Off you go Pig." He had opened his owls cage.

Dinner was an excellent affair as Molly had made all of Ron's and Ginny's favorites. There was chicken piled high along with green beans and chocolate brownies. There was orange Jell-O, mashed potatoes, and steak. It was just as Ron had scooped some potatoes onto his plate that he received Harry's letter. Quickly Ron untied it from Hedwigs leg who promptly flew off. ****

Oy Ron!

The Dursleys are leaving! Going to America for some business thing. Think maybe I can stay with you? Hopefully. Don't worry mate everything's fine here. Send me back an owl.

Harry

_I told Hermione that Harry would be perfectly fine. Probably is past everything by now._ "Mum, do you think Harry could stay with us?"

"Of course Ron. I just have to ask Dumbledore. That man probably already knows that Harry has been invited. Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick."

"Molly I'm home!" Arthur Weasley came striding into the kitchen briefcase in hand.

"Oh Ron and Ginny are back! How was school? Do you have your owl results back yet?" Mr. Weasley was proceeding to heap all the food in sight onto his plate.

"Not yet Dad. There supposed to send them to us by mail later."

"Honestly Arthur! The children just got back! You can ask questions later. They need their rest. Speaking of which children you should go to bed now."

Ron and Ginny obediently cleared their plates and went to bed.

"Ah bacon! The smell that everyone should be woken up to." Ron changed out of his Chudley Cannons pajamas and put on jeans and a T-shirt. "Morning mum, dad. Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Ron asked and took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Actually we have Ron. He can't come."

At this Ron spit his eggs out all over the kitchen.

"Why not?"

**_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZ_**

**Author's note**: No reveiws!!!!!! My feelings are so hurt! After all I have at the moment done 44 signed reveiws and you can't give me 1! WHY!!!!!!! On a more realistic note I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**taself**: Thank you very much for putting me on your author alert list. It really does mean a lot to me! Next time do you think you could reveiw? Please!!!


	4. Harry: Denial

In the first chapter:

He tied all three letters to Hedwig's leg and let the window open.

Flopping back down on the bed he thought :

Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

Just then a large gray owl was tapping on the window holding an official looking letter.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz**  
  
Harry did not recognize the owl. It was tawny and had deep blue eyes. The letter was from the ministry. _I haven't done any magic over the summer. I wonder what it could possibly be for._

Sighing he reached for the letter which the owl promptly dropped into his hands and then left.

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**Due to the fact that He-who-must-not-be-named is on the loose the ministry has decided to allow you to use magic over the summer. Please do not abuse this privilege. **

**Malcom Smith **

**Secretary of Misuse of Magic**

Well that was something to be ecstatic about! Harry could now use magic. He didn't want to abuse the power but a few tricks in front of the Dursleys might just help his position.

Laughing he took his wand and trotted down the stairs for dinner. The family looked at him and then quickly looked back to their plates.

"Your dinner is on the counter boy." Uncle Veron pointed to the plate that was indeed sitting on the counter. Instead of going to get however he sat down.

"Were not getting the plate for you."

"No need for that Uncle Veron. _Wingardium Levosia_."

Harry had taken out his wand and pointed at the plate. Dudley's eyes were big in fear.

"Y-Your not allowed to do m-magic outside of school."

"Oh but Dudley, I am now. You don't see an owl coming to warn me, do you?"

The Dursleys were stunned (_not literally! Harry wouldn't do that! Unless I told him to. Hmmm_) and quickly excused themselves from the table. Harry, by this time was cracking up. _To think that I thought I was in trouble! This is just too funny_! He was still laughing by the time he went to bed.

When Harry woke up in the morning he was still ecstatic. He walked by Dudley on his way to the rest room and cheerful greeted him. Dudley kind of whimpered and then ran away. He hoped that he could go to Ron's soon. Then again he wouldn't mind staying here. He would be alone with his thoughts.

Quickly he shook his head. There was nothing to think about. Everything was going just great. I mean he would be going over to Ron's house and pretty soon Harry would be wishing the Dursleys a nice trip. Life was fine. He didn't need to think about anything!

Or so Harry thought.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz**  
  
**Authors Note:** Can you say DENAIL!!!! I have actually figured out what I'm going to do in the story. Well sort of. But now I have a reason for the title!! Not that I didn't before, you know. Yeah, um...anyways. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Ainariel-Helyanwe**: You are very smart!!! In your review you said bird, not owl. I didn't think many people would catch that. In all future chapters I will refer to Crookshanks as he. It is to much work to go back and fix it! Thanks for being a constant reviewer!!!


	5. Hermione: A letter from the headmaster

Previously:

She thought it odd that Harry didn't consider the Burrow home. You would think Dumbledore would be concerned about that. _The Burrow and not Grimwauld Place!_ The thought struck her suddenly,_ Oh he really is doing bad. I don't care what his letter said me and Ron need to help him!_

It was only then that she looked at the other bird, and gasped as she recognized it.

****

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

Holding a letter was the most beautiful bird that Hermione had ever seen. It was Fawkes! (A/N: How many people guessed that? I said bird and not owl! Mwhahaha) _What does Dumbledore want with me? I haven't done any magic and Harry said the ministry sends you an owl for that. I can't be Head Girl either since I'm only going into 6th year._

Taking the letter Hermione carefully opened it.

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am sure that you are wondering what you have done to get a letter. I would like tot ell you no need for panic. Personally I think that Harry is getting a bit too attached to the burrow! I would rather not have it be his home. I am aware of the situation of the Dursleys leaving and was wondering if you would host Harry, and perhaps Ron over the summer. Please send your answer back with Fawkes.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Hermione read the letter a couple more times and then rushed downstairs. "Mum, Dad!" _This would be excellent! She could even show Ron how to use a telephone. Plus she would spend a whole summer with Harry! Ron too, of course._

"Yes dear?" The Grangers were sitting on a couch watching television in the living room. They looked up at their daughter. "I was wondering if Harry and Ron could spend the summer here? Or at least Harry. Magical reasons you know?" Mr. And Mrs. Granger passed such looks between them as only married couples do. "Of course they can stay darling!"

Quickly Hermione ran up the stairs and wrote her answer to Professor Dumbledore. She then wrote Harry and Ron.

Harry,

You can't stay at the Burrow this summer. (Dumbldore's orders.) But you can stay here! I am also inviting Ron and you can come as soon as you like! This is going to be great! I already gave you my address. Hope you can figure out somewhere to get here since my house isn't connected to the floo network. See you soon,

Hermione

Ron,

I know Harry can't come to your place but I wrote Dumbledore and he said you both could here. See you soon,

Hermione

Hermione happily started to arrange the guest bedroom for Ron and harry knowing they could come probably. Luckily Fawkes had agreed to deliver all the letters. This was going to be a great summer!

****

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

**Authors Note**: Yes it is that time for you to listen to my random babbling! Today my babbling are happy! I have reviews (does happy dance) Let me know your opinion of what's happening! I can always change it (sharpens dagger) if someone dies. Mwhahaha

**farleydunlop'04:** Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! I have nothing against slash, but I don't write it and I tend not to read it! As for being to romantic that will be hard. I have no romantic experience so I wouldn't worry. Sorry that I didn't catch on to the hint. :( He seems nice enough. Maybe too nice!

****

**desipoplover13:** I appreciate you reviewing. If you tell me how to make stuff sound more British I will. Even if they are all living together each chapter will only focus on one of them. Like I said before, The Burrow is a no-no! He can't fly around outside, too many muggles. He can however use a dissoliousntment charm ( How do you spell that?). Scare old Dudley. Do you really think I am that cruel? I am!

Cathy: You are the third person to tell me that Croonkshanks is a boy and I have gone back and changed it. Review again. Maybe a signed review so that I can see your bio!

**Funness:** The alphabet is a divider. They wouldn't let me do a star or just a plain line. Weird, but so am I! Thank you for trying to help my story! I thought about using _Accio_ but with _Wingardium Levosia_ he was able to wave it around a bit.


	6. Ron: No more eggs

Previously:

Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Ron asked and took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Actually we have Ron. He can't come."

"Why not?"

**__**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZ

"We aren't exactly sure why Harry can't come. I am sure Dumbledore has his reasons though." Molly put more eggs on Ron's plate and with a flick of her wand cleaned up the ones he had spit out.

It was then that Ron finally looked at the window and spit his eggs out again at the sight. "Blimey!"

"Honestly Ronald that is the second time its morning you have spit out your eggs. You can try to be a little more careful!"

"Sorry mum. It just that Fawkes is outside our window!" Ron was now rushing over to open the window well Molly just sighed.

Instead of coming in Fawkes just dropped a letter into Ron's hair and took off. "What on earth did you do Ron? Even Fred and George never got mail from Fawkes."

Molly was now pacing the floor. Arthur had even put down the Daily Prophet and was looking at Ron intently. It was at that moment that Ginny decided to come downstairs.

"Well I would say good morning but from the looks of this it isn't. What's going on?" Ginny sat down and proceeded to eat her eggs without spitting them out.

"It seems your brother has received mail from Dumbledore." Arthur made this short explanation and now Ginny was staring at Ron intently as well.

"Actually Mum, Dad, and Ginny this isn't from Professor Dumbledore. Its from Hermione. You guys can read it." With that Ron handed the letter to Molly who proceeded to read it out loud. "Ron, I know I Harry can't go to your place but I wrote Dumbledore and he said you both could here. See you soon, Hermione." Molly then put the letter down and looked at Ron.

"She must of been in a hurry to write it but I can gather that Dumbledore wrote her and then Fawkes delivered the notes to us since she doesn't have an owl. Can I stay at Hermione's house?"

"As long as you take lots of pictures! Her parent's are muggles and I bet they have all sorts of intriguing possessions. Take notes too! In fact I'll drive you over there!" Arthur Weasley passion of all things muggle was once again coming into gear.

Ron went up to his room and started to pack. Actually since he never unpacked it was more like taking a few things out of his Hogwarts trunk.

"Dad how are we going to get there?" Ron called down the stairs. After all he couldn't apperate. (A/N: I know I spelled that wrong and would appreciate it if anyone knows the right spelling!) "I think I will be able to manage a portkey. Fudge is a lot more allowing to me now that we all know he-who-must-not-be-named is back."

With that Ron got ready to visit Hermione.

**__**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY&ZZZZZZ

Authors Note: Forgot this in the last authors note,** Funness **you owe me ten Galleons! I haven't been thinking about Victor Krum! Mwhahaha! Right, moving on now. I only had one reviewer for chapter 5! It makes me so sad! Kinda of.

Abnormal Jimmy: Cool name! Its cool that you know Spanish, I'm learning it next year. _Todah Roba_ for reviewing. That means thank you very much in Hebrew. Hehe. The whole forbidden Forest title won't come into to play for a while. If you think about it really hard it is explained in the OotP. _Shalom_ (That means good-bye)

Jillybug03: Thank you ever so much for putting me on your author alert list! Maybe you will review my story? EH? I also can't wait till you write a story for me to review! Ta-ta!


	7. Harry: A little fun with Dudders

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own anything. If you think I do, your just stupid.**

**Previously**:

Everything was going just great. He didn't need to think about anything!

Or so Harry thought.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz**

Harry smiled to himself. He took his wand and went downstairs. Twirling it in between his fingers he came into the living room.

Earlier Harry had put his firebolt with the other broom and mop. He then proceded to muck up the floors while makeing sure the shades were closed.

"BOY! I mean Harry, could you please cleanup this floor?" Aunt Petunia was gritting her theeth and putting on her fakest smile. Inside Harry was laughing. Dudley was now watching T.V.

"Sure Aunt Petunia! I'm always happy to do my share of the work." Winking at Dudley he brought the broom out. He then begain to sweep the kitchen floor. Satisfied his Aunt left.

"Hey Dudley, do you know what I use brooms for?" Watching Harry do chores had apparently been more fun then watching T.V. as Dudley was now watching Harry.

"No. Probaly to whip your kind wi-" It was about this time that Dudley realized Harry could now perform magic. Being as dull witted as he was he was still pondering what to say when he noticed Harry wasn't on the ground.

"You're FLYING! Bloody Hell!" Before Dudley had time to run upstairs Harry had bound ropes abut him.

"Now you see Ickle Dudley my friend invited me to stay at her house. I won't be seeing you until next summer holiday. _Accio Trunks_!" Harry's trunks came whizzing down the staurs. All of his school stuff minus Hedwig who had already left. He then proceded to shrink the trunks. "I think that these will fit in my pocket. Of course I can't just go flying around London on a broom now can I? Better make myself invisable." With that Harry was gone. He flew out to Hermiones house 'accidently' dropping a canary cream at the Dursley's house.

The wind felt great hitting him in the face. He did a loop-de-loop and laughed. Then he decided as he was supposed to not be seen, he should stay quiet. The ride was uneventful and soon he landed at Hermiones house. (A?N: I left out the part where he got her letter! You already know what it said.)

Removeing the charm that made him invisable he knocked on the front door. A man of about average height with pearly white theeth opened it. " You must be Harry! Hermione has told us all about you. Come on in." It was as Harry stepped in that a loud scream was admitted for the person Harry assumed to be Mrs. Granger.

Seemingly comeing from thin air was Ron and his father. " Hello Mr. Weasley! Hey Ron." Harry gave his best friend a hug and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"It has been such a long time since we have last each other! (A/N: They once met in Diagon Alley) Tell me, do you have running water?" The Grangers begain to show Mr. Weasley around the house when Hermone came downstairs.

"I'm so glad you arrived! How did you get here?"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz**

**Authors Note**: Hello again! Its the time for me to comment on your comments! Or thank you for putting me on your favorites/author alert list. Your all so kind!

**Twohp: **Thank you very much for putting me on your author alert list. I enjoyed our story. Maybe you could reveiw mine? Please!!!!

**Desipoplover13**: Thank you for reveiwing again! I am going to Hermione's house for just that reason. If I go somewhere well known (Burrow) I feel as though I'll mess up on some detail. I included the word 'blimey' in the last chapter to sound more British. Thanks for the tips. I don't that I will e-mail you because I am paronoid about phsyco serial killers on the internet. I'm sure you aren't but its just me.

****

**Funness:** Well I was going to have them drive but then I realized Mr. Weasley no longer has his car. (Ron and Harry took care of that!) The plot will get better over time. It will be extra good once I think of one! (Just kidding!) Now they are at Hermione's house so that is all good now. Thanks for reveiwing!


	8. Hermione: Wand at the ready

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did I would be buying a giant trampoline to jump on instead of writting fanfic. I might own something that you don't reconize (Hermione's room) Read my author note!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

Hermione had just sent the letters. Smiling she began to re-read last years text books. Harry and Ron probably wouldn't be here for awhile.

Skipping Hermione made her way downstairs. Her mother had just finished making lunch, hot-dogs and waffle fries.

"Hermione honey, when do you think your friends will arrive? I should probably prepare the guest bedrooms." As Mrs. Granger had finished her sentence Mr. Granger took a seat next to Hermione, ruffling her hair before sitting down.

"I'm not sure mum. I should get their response by owl soon. Harry might even use the telephone. Ron doesn't know how though." Hermione then proceeded to eat her lunch while Mr. and Mrs. Granger quietly had a conversation about the newest teeth whitening treatments. (A/N: I plan to make them plain and boring people!)

"Before you go up to your room darling do you know how your friends are getting here? I once remembered you telling me a story about fireplaces." Well saying this Mr. Granger was putting his plate in the sink. Hermione followed suit carefully choosing her response.

"I'm not entirely sure how they will come. In the wizarding world there are many methods of travel. They might come by floo powder, which is through the fireplace. Of course there are also such things as portkeys and apparition. It would probably be best just to be on your look-out. Most likely they will do something that catches you by suprise. Good-luck with them coming!" Chuckling at the worried looks on her parents faces she went upstairs.

Well she was reading up on cheering charms Hermione heard her parents washing the dishes. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring._ Probably some muggle solicitor. Those people are so annoying!_ Sighing she continued reading until she heard her mothers shriek.

What the bloody hell is going on! Hermione then proceeded downstairs with her wand in hand. _It could be Voldermort!_ As soon as she could see down the stairs, she ran.

"I'm so glad you arrived! How did you get here?" Then forgetting her question she gave Harry a gigantic hug and a more conservative (and platonic) one to Ron.

"Come on I'll show you to your guest rooms!" She began to walk upstairs. Harry and her helping Ron with his trunks.

"Since Fudge is basically crawling at the feet of the people who were right about You-know-who he has been crawling at our feet! Dad easily managed to get up a portkey. Pretty simple." He said all this proudly as though Hermione should be impressed he was talking about the Minister of Magic in such an off-hand way.

Hermione however just turned to Harry waiting for his story.

"I decided to fly in." At this Hermione gasped and Ron looked at him in shock. "Don't worry. I got a decree saying that I can do magic since Voldermort's on the lose. Anyway I shrunk my trunk and put a disillusion charm on me. Not before I had a little fun with Dudders of course."

"Harry James Potter what on earth did you do to the poor boy?"

Backing down a bit at seeing Hermione so angry he chuckled after seeing the happy glint in her eyes.

"Well I was sweeping the floors when I decided I'd rather ride my broom. Then I magically summoned my trunks and shrunk them. I kind of disappeared while dropping a few canary creams. Relax, I didn't make him have pink hair!" At this Ron, Harry, and Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry levitated Ron's trunks to his room. "This is where you will be staying. Its almost dinner so I'll see you guys later." Hermione then went back to the kitchen.

****

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

Authors Note: Anyone else notice the majority of my reviewers for last chapter had stars in their names? No one commented I what I did to Dudley. (Sits and pouts) I have a request to make now! I want you guys to read all my reviewer's stories. They are really good and I feel honored to have such talented reviewers! I made a list of the reviewers and what I think is their best story!

Funness Harry Potter and the Falling Stars

Starsmiles When Hope Fails

Star Allise Time Turning Madness

Twohp Harry Potter and the Prophesy fullfilled

Desipoplover13 Her bio is really funny, I never read the mediator so I can't read her fanfic:(

Farleydunlop'04 Pranx

**Ainariel-Helyanwe PadFoot JR**

Sophianwin Of Mice and Men

Twohp: You reviewed. Me sings your praises. The pairing won't happen for a whiles. Maybe around Christmas. In my opinion Ron loves Hermione. I mean he got SUPER jealous at the Yule ball. But it was Harry that worried Krum. You see where I'm going with this? The alphabet, as I have explained before, is just a divider. They wouldn't let me use a plain line or lots of asteroids. The name at the front of the chapter just shows who the chapter is focusing on. Thank you again for reviewing!

Star Allise: Thank you for the review! If you want to know when I update just put me on your author alert list! Scratch that, I just saw you already did! I am really glad you like my story! I feel really honored to be on your favorite's list!

Starsmiles: I really appreciated your review! It makes me happy to know that other people can read my work. Right now I don't think I'll add that much more detail. Other people told me I'm going to slow so its safest to rest in middle ground. I hope that you write more reviews and read some chapters. I love getting constructive criticism! I liked your story as well!


	9. Ron: My name isn't Don

"No car then?" I called down to my dad disappointed. Even though me and Harry got his car lost in the forbidden forest he sometimes managed to get a ministry car. Those were always fun.

"I wanted to but we can't attract attention in a muggle neighborhood. Come on downstairs well I floo call the ministry."

I then had to drag my trunk downstairs. I saw Fred and George (they were coming for dinner) and they volunteered to carry my trunks down the stairs. They were being very nice, too nice if you ask me. My trunks were heavy so I reluctantly accepted their help.

"There you are Ronald! I got his all set up. Make sure you have a hold on all of your trunks and Pig's cage. Here we go!"

Dad and me grabbed hold of their bags and an old wrapper of a chocolate frog. Suddenly a hook seemed to find its way into my navel and I was being jerked upward. When we landed I heard a scream.

Apparently we had scared the woman who I assumed to be Mrs. Granger. A few seconds after the scream Harry and the man I would assume to be Mr. Granger came to find out what was happening. _If Harry is here it must be the right house. That's the only good thing happening so far._

"Hello Mr. Weasley, hello Ron!" Harry then proceeded to give me a quick hug and shake my father's hand. My father really wasn't paying much attention to Harry though. He was looking around the living room with great interest.

"It has been such a long time since we have seen each other! Tell me, do you have running water?" With this statement the Grangers started to show my dad around while Hermione came running down the stairs. She looked really good.

"I'm so glad you have arrived! How did you get here?" She seemed really excited to see us. She then gave Harry a gigantic hug and she gave me a hug too. It was really weird but I got the feeling that she was more excited to see Harry then me. Quickly I dismissed the idea and I began to drag my trunks behind Hermione.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest rooms." At this she and Harry began to pick up some of my stuff to help me. Oddly enough Harry didn't have any trunks. Which was weird because he had to arrive at the same time I did because of Hermione's greeting.

When we told our story's of arriving Hermione and Harry didn't seem impressed that my dad was rising in power. Harry's story was very funny although she did get angry with him for being mean to Dudley.

Soon it was time for dinner. I went downstairs with Harry. He seemed to know more about these muggle things. I mean he was shocked at all when the mirror didn't talk to him. Muggles are just plain weird. I don't know how Harry and Hermione could of lived with them for this long.

"So Don, what is your favorite subject at school?" Mr. Granger asked me this while passing the potatoes. "Actually my name is Ron. I like Care of Magical Creatures best. Always something interesting in that class. Our teacher is really nice." Feeling that I had now made polite conversation I proceeded to dig into my potatoes.

"Hermione has already said that your really good at Defense against the Dark Arts. Is that your favorite class?" Mrs. Granger inquired this nicely to Harry. I couldn't help but notice that she already knew his name and what he was good at. Maybe Mr. Granger was just forgetful.

"I really do enjoy DADAs but with the constant change of teachers I tend to enjoy my charms class more. Professor Flitwick is really helpful."

The rest of dinner conversation didn't often stray into things about me.

****

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

Authors Note: If you want to know my take on the romantic situation then all you have to do is read my response to **starsmiles**' review. I'm glad that you all are sticking with me. Please review! I am on my knees begging you! Tell what you think of me doing it from first person instead of third this chapter!

Starsmiles: Thanks again for the review! Now my take on the whole Hermione/Harry/Ron situation is different from my friends. I think J.K. told us during the fourth book. Ron likes Hermione (why else would he get so jealous?) but Hermione likes Harry (why else would Krum get so jealous?) Harry is just oblivious and really isn't paying attention to any of this. Also I think Ron and Luna could happen. I'm glad you liked Hermione's reaction, I wasn't sure if it was correct. Glad your liking the story!

**Funness:** I am sorry your love is going to Colorado. Could you point out where in teh story I said 'could of' instead of 'could have'? Could you give me the link to the interveiw where she said nothing will happen between Harry & Hermione? I fixed the other error. Thanks.


	10. Harry: We are leaveing

****

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling and everything you reconize belongs to her.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

I had gone to bed early that night pondering over what I had found out earlier. Ron had a crush on Hermione! It was almost comic. It shocked me that I was just now finding out about this. I left them only in the living room but Ron came back almost right after me.

In the morning I had meant to talk to him. However before I could even get out a hello, Hermione came rushing into our room.

"We have to leave NOW!"

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"Shrink Ron's and yours trunks and come downstairs right away. The order is waiting."

"What do you mean the Order is waiting! Where are we going?"

"The last bit of protection, your Aunt Petunia is gone. Voldermort killed her, your Uncle, and your cousin. He then burnt down the house. We have to leave NOW!"

At this I shrank our trunks, put them in my pocket and ran downstairs. It looked as if Ron had just been told about the current situation.

Kingsley, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore had all showed up to escort us. _Wait, Dumbledore!_ He looked very grave and then mentioned to the animals beside him.

"I believe Mr. Potter that you remember ridding the threshals. Get on now, we are going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, the safest place on earth other then Gringotts. I assume you didn't want to hide me in a vault?"

" That would be correct Harry. Go on now. I will see you at Hogwarts. Go quickly now."

I jumped onto the nearest threshal wondering why I could not use my broom stick. Before I had time to ask I was far away in the air soaring over England. I was feeling much more relaxed ten the last time I was flying one of these. Then it hit me, the fact that the Dursleys were dead.

It was not so much that as the fact that I was sad that surprised me. The Dursleys may have been horrible to me but they still took me in to their house. It was while I was flying over London that I realized I no longer had a home.

We landed safely at Hogwarts and Dumbledore took us to his office. Hermione and Ron had decided to come with me as well.

"Harry is the strongest player in the war against Voldermort. He was protected by his mother's blood. As long as Harry stayed in his Aunt's house for awhile each year then he was safe. He had to be able to call it home. That is why I didn't send him to the Burrow this summer. I didn't want him to consider the Burrow home. Now Harry has no home except Hogwarts. Harry, I want you to stay at Hogwarts this summer, and you two can stay here as well. You can go to the common room now. I believe the password is 'unicorn horn'."

We made out way up to the Gryffindor common room. When we went in to the common room I headed upstairs and pulled the curtains around my bed. I really just wanted to be alone right now. I could hear Ron and Hermione arguing in the common room. They were probably talking about me. I did not really care though. Cedric died, Sirius died, and now the Dursleys were dead. All these people died because of me.

It was then that I had a Hermione like idea. I was sure Dumbledore would agree to it. In addition this would keep my mind off all of the things that had happened.

I rushed down to the Common room. Hermione and Ron stopped talking when they saw me probably red-eyed.

"Hermione, can I borrow all of your Defense against the Dark arts books?"

****

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy&zzzzzzzzzz

Authors Note: IMPORTANT! Hey! Could you guys point out the words I spelled wrong? Please!!! The whole Hogwarts thing was entirely spontaneous. I have a couple of questions. 1) If talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, what's the second? 2) Why on earth was Peter placed in Gryffindor? 3)If in the movie James is seeker, in the book he is playing with a snitch, why does J.K. say he is a chaser? 4) In the third movie how did Hedwig's cage magically appear after he got off the Knight Bus? Thank you for reading, leave a review! Don't leave a flame! Did you know that at the moment I have written over 100 reviews! Yeah for me!

GiGiFanFic: I would say thanks for the review, but it was actually a flame. If you read your review I think that you'll find who has poor spelling (won,t) and poor language skill (capitalize at the beginning of sentences) I hope that you are not discouraging other people as well. I take constructive reviews but that was not it.

**desipoplover13:** Your review was awesome! It was also very long! Thanks for the tip. They are still going to overlap but not as much. Except if there is a drastic event that no one knows is happening. Like battle scenes! I like your new story. Something tells me your a Ron? Hermione fan. Ah well, I can't please everyone.

**Ang3l666:** I am glad to gain another reviewer! I hope you update your story soon! Don't worry about being behind, I'm just glad your reading! Not to mention reviewing! Also thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

SoccerNymph39: I am really glad your starting to review. I hope that you will get an account so I can return the favor. You will find out about Voldermort and the ministry pretty soon. That is when the fun summer vacation isn't fun. I only tying Dudley up so he wouldn't go screaming for help! I'll try to make Harry nicer.

Mr. MooMoo's Unnamed Minion: Liking the name! Why do you think Ron such a prat?

SiriusRulz14: Glad you enjoy my story! It makes me happy to know that your excited! Thanks for making me a favorite!

Lightning-Dono: Thank you for the review! I do use spell check! Not grammar though. If you could point out some of my spelling errors I would find that very helpful! I am glad you find the story humorous at points. Thanks again for reading!

Krazymelmo5385: Thanks for putting me on your author alert list. I am sorry that I am not reviewing your stories but wrestling isn't my thing.

Randomgirl: Someone listened to me! I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. I will try and write longer chapters.


	11. Hermione: Harry's plan

For Hermione everything had seemed in a blur. The Dursleys were now dead. She had not thought that it would be so hard on Harry, he never seemed to love them, but she guessed it was bit that pushed him over the edge.

Hermione was feeling many things. Confused about how Harry was feeling behind his curtains, joyful about staying at Hogwarts, guilty that she was happy and Harry was miserable and angry at how oblivious Ron was to Harry's emotional turmoil.

It was when she was yelling with on about what to do that the strangest thing happened. Harry came downstairs and said some of the words Hermione never expected to hear.

"Hermione, can I borrow all of your Defense against the Dark arts books?"

"Sure Harry. Wait, you WANT to read. Willingly?" _This situation is worse than I thought. Poor Harry was actually wanting to study to get his mind off things._

"Yeah, I want a head start on the NEWTs." _NEWTs were not even till next year. Even I am not that crazy._

"Harry, mate, we aren't takeing those tests till seventh year. We are only in our sixth year. You are going to get worse then Hermione!" At this statement Hermione promptly smacked Ron with a well-deserved pillow to the head.

"Harry, is there any reason why you want to start studying for NEWTs?" Hermione phrased the what Ron had been implying in a much nicer tone.

"Well, I don't want to have to take classes." At this point in Harry's sentence Ron's face lit up. Skipping classes was a fine reason to study! "I want to take Occulemcy during those periods instead. Haven't talked to Dumbledore but I figure I have enough experience with the dark arts." Ron's face fell again. His best mate _wanted_ to take more classes.

"Oh Harry, that's an absolutely brilliant idea! You should go talk to Dumbledore right now! I'll start makeing a list of the best books you can read!" Hermione beamed at Harry as he rushed out of the common room.

Hermione had started making a list when Ron noticed she was not the one writing. "Hermione, your quill is kind of of moving by itself."

"Of course it is Ron. I made a few changes to Rita Skeeter's quill and this is working out great for me. It writes down what I say. I'm even thinking of marketing them when I grow older." Having answered the question Hermione started on her list again. Shrugging Ron went down to the kitchens. It was bad enough for him when one friend wanted to study, but two? That was more then he could handle.

By the time Harry had returned Hermione had two feet of parchment of suggested books and Ron had consumed a lot of food.

"Well Harry, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione and Ron asked this at the same time.

"He thought it was very good idea and thinks I can pass easily. I did get an O in it for O.W.L.S. after all."

They had received their O.W.L.S. results that day from Dumbledore and Harry did well but Hermione beat both him and Ron.

"That's great Harry. Now I thought that we could start on this book because it has loads of basic hexes. We can practice in the room of requirement."

With that the Dream Team headed to the Library. Ron brought along a bunch of his snacks seeing as how he always got hungry pretending to study.

Authors Note: **IMPORTANT!** I am having a poll. It is called, "Who wants to be the new DADA teacher?" You have a selection and the teacher with the most votes will be included I the story!

1) Hannah Trepur: A striking brunette with much wisdom and a loathing of Harry that matches Snape. She is witty and sarcastic and provides challenges, though not a threatening danger! (No connection to Snape)

2) Cornelious Fudge: The ministry has impeached him because his lack of awareness about Voldermort. Dumbledore offers him a job and Fudge is an object of ridicule!

3) Amos Diggory: Now a bitter old individual he goes to Hogwarts to pull past his depression and grieving over his son. Not a happy person. He does however have great insight about Harry's mourning.

4) Dobby: Dumbledore can find no one to teach and Dobby has provided a powerful ally for Harry Potter so he gets the job. Despite appearances he is really quite good at his new job.

5) James Potter's ghost: We never knew it but James and Lily Potter had been haunting Godric's Hollow. They did not choose death out of fear for their son and now the two finally meet.

Please vote on who you think should be the new teacher. Only one vote per reviewer and I may decide to go off the votes and stick with my favorite.

Funness: I am sorry you are in a bad mood. Maybe you should exercise. That is supposed to help a really lot. I am all for constructive criticism, just in a nicer tone.

Star Allise: Thanks for reviewing again! I cannot wait for the fourth chapter of Time Turning Madness!

Leviyl: Thank you for reviewing! I will try not to get big headed. I have recently had two bad reviews so do not worry about that. It is annoying when no one thanks you for reviewing. I reviewed this one girls' story every chapter and she used a lot of my suggestions. Not one author note to me! Humph! Thanks for putting me on your favorite's list! Try reviewing "Harry Potter and the Falling Stars" by Funness. Not only is it an excellent story but she gives great reviewer response!

Chapel-the-evergreen13: I stopped the first person thing. It was harder for me to write anyway. The concept of the Dursleys dying just popped into my mind. I always thought that J.K. Would make Dudley have a magical kid. I am glad I have gained another reader and hope that you write your own story soon!


	12. Ron: Lets eat

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the library and very confused. Not only did both of his friends decide to start studying frantically, but it was not for homework or tests.

At the moment he was 'reading' My Perfect Grades: A guide to studying and tests Hermione had simply handed it to him saying, "Until you have good studying techniques you will not be of any help."

That was unfair to just tell me I cannot be of mush of help. So what if during the Triwizard tournament Hermione found all the good spells. It really is not my fault that I am stuck with this load of rubbish while Harry gets to read Dangerous Creatures and how to protect yourself. I mean that looks ten times more interesting.

As Ron was thinking this Hermione slammed her book shut. "Come on, lets go to the kitchens for lunch." At this sentence Ron joyfully agreed, despite the fact that he had probably just eaten the equivalent of three lunches.

When they finally got down to the kitchens all three students were amazed that all the house elves were still here. While sitting down to Turkey sandwiches and mashed potatoes they politely requested to see Dobby.

"Master Potter and Weasley are back! And their friend Ms. Granger too! Dobby is so glad to see you sirs and lady." Do you require anything of Dobby?"

"Actually Dobby I just had a question, why are all the house elves still here? There aren't any students and only a couple of teachers, surely you don't all need to stay?" Harry had asked this before Hermione could go on a rant about S.P.E.W.

"Dumbledore offered to send us somewhere on vacation but we declined. Instead we are cleaning castle extra good. I have lots of fun doing it!"

At this Ron and Harry promptly said good-bye and rushed Hermione out hand covering her mouth. They headed back to the room of requirement.

"Okay Harry mate, why don't you practice this jinx. It is supposed to temporarily paralyze our wand arm. You put your wand in a circle motion and shout _Demotin_. Got it. Try it on Hermione first."

Hermione grimaced at Ron but stood in front of Harry nonetheless. He managed to stop her arm from moving on the first try, and then managed the counter-curse on his first try.

"That was great Harry! Now that you know the counter-curse you can try it on me!" At this statement from Ron, Hermione glared at him. Harry did not notice and continued practicing until he had it down wonderfully.

Tired they headed to the great hall to eat. It was empty except for a few professors taking a quick bite. The three of them sat down at their table and began to wolf down food.

"You know," Hermione commented, "I do not think we ate this much when everyone was here."

"Your probably right, I don't think we did this much work in a day either." Having affirmed that Hermione was right harry continued eating. The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence.

After dinner all three headed back to Gryfindor Tower where they found in the halls Professor Binns.

"Hall Professor!"

Binns merely looked at the trio as if now registering that they were students.

"Professor no longer. I am officially retiring this year. Dumbledore says that I can wander the castle peacefully from now on." Binns then looked around and continued to float away.

"No way! Binns is going to stop teaching. Maybe our new teacher will be interesting."

"Ron, its rude to talk of your old teachers like that! I do wonder who we will get though."

"Do you guys realize well have two new teachers this year?"

"You will also meet them tomorrow." Standing behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron was Professor Dumbledore.

Author's Note: Right here is the results of the poll (thanks for voteing) Dobby will not be a teacher but we will see him more. James Potter's ghost won't teach but that character isn't going away. You will meet the two teachers soon.

Funness: I thought that the goddess of the moon's name was Artemis? Diggory, eh? Personally I was rooting for Hannah Trepur. I think that her hate if Harry wouldn't be as vibrant as Snape's. Godness knows that there are many ways of makeing a person angry.

Chapel-the-evergreen13: I think that Dobby would have a lot of fun teaching Harry. Plus it would be a huge step for S.P.E.W. and to see Malfoy's face when he learned he was being taught by his old house elf, now that would be priceless. I think of all teachers he probaly has the best fashion sense.Kind of sad for the rest of Hogwarts though. Write a story now! It is no fun if I can't reveiw my reveiwer's story. Thanks for putting me on author alert.

Daddysgirl2469: Thanks for putting me on your author alert list. Good to know that there are people out there eager for more. Next time leave a reveiw!

Twohp: I would love a beta reader but I can't have one for reasons stated in my response to Desipoplover13 in chapter seven. Thanks for the thouhgt. I really do need one I suppose. I guess I can talk it over with the parental units. You should update your story. James and Lily as teachers. Your the first voter for that. How come no one votes for the character that shares my abstract name (not really my name, but part of it deformed)? Guess I don't appeal to the readers, which is odd if you think about it.

Desipoplover13: I LOVE your long reveiws! I never considered denial. I know I talk to myself, since I'm the one I'm talking to, so didn't think of denail. Hope its not, then I wouldn't be insane. _Pouts_ I think Daniel Radcliff is hot as well but that is not why I went to the movie. I am not really obseesed or anthing. I'll remember Volemort dosen't have two 'r's and thershal is really threshal. That will help me sooo much! Thank you! You being a prefectonist helps me in the long run so I am incourageing your personality flaws. I need a beeta reader bad and so I'm asking my parents (they would freak if I didn't) and hopefully they will say yes so I don't have these embarrising mistakes. I would say thanks for the vote, but you really didn't give me one, so yeah.

Trumpet-Geek: Amos Diggory, thats the second vote he got. I am sorry if me asking for reveiws seems really mean, but since I refuse to e-mail anyone it is the only chance I get to talk to the readers and have their input. I do love my story but what makes me happy is that other people are happy with it. Thanks for putting me on your author alert list!

Leviyl: YEAH!!!!!! You voted for Hannnah who by far is my favorite of the choices. Erm, Harry dosen't have much self-control so that would be good. Thanks for reveiwing again! I hope I'm shelling out the chapters fast enough.

Hikari-kage: Thank you for reading my story and putting me on your author alert list. Much appericated. Write a story for me to reveiw!

SiriusRulz14: Glad you love my story. Jame's ghost is an intresting choice. I wasn't sure if I should really have him as an option but apparently people like him. Thank you for reveiwing again!

Melian Maia: James Potter alive and in the flesh will not happen.


	13. Harry: New staff

**Disclaimer: I own Hannah Trepur, thats about it.**

The dream team was extremely excited as they walked back to the common room. They would get to meet the new teachers, and before everyone else! All three of them could only hope for the best.

They started out the night playing chess (Harry said he needed a break) but Ron kept beating Harry and Hermione so they ended up playing exploding snap.

"So boys, what do you think our new teachers are going to be like?" Hermione asked this after one of Ron's eyebrows had been blown off his face.

"I hope that there nice and not a death eater. I also hope that they aren't from the ministry. We wouldn't want another Umbridge." Harry have stated this proceeded to brush off the soot on his face. Ron was looking as though he was deep in thought.

"I suppose that for History of Magic it would just be nice to have a teacher that notices us when we are in the classroom. It was amazing how Binns could of made a giant riot seem dull. I think I'm going to turn in. We do have to be at the great hall for breakfast after all. Night."

After saying farewell the trio went up to their respected dormitories each wondering what the new teachers would be like.

It was around seven that Hermione conjured up two buckets of ice cold water in the boy's dormitories. She then proceeded to dump them on her two best friend's heads.

"Blimey Hermione! Couldn't you just tell us to wake up!"

Having poured the water on their heads both Ron and Harry jumped out of bed. Ron loudly cursing, and Harry wand at the ready. "But Ronald, that would take all the fun out of it! Good reflexes by the way Harry, but you can stop pointing your at me." At this Harry sheepishly lowered his wand and then turned to Hermione.

"Get out so we can get dressed! It looks like we won't need a shower this morning." Hermione had the decency to blush and quickly left the room. A short while later they were in the great hall.

"Ah students! I am glad that you have come this morning. I see Ms. Granger woke you up." Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling with amusement at the sight of the two wet boys. For the second time that day Hermione blushed. "Nothing else would get them up Sir!"

"Its quite all right Ms. Granger. Now I believe you three wanted to meet two new teachers!" At this statement from Dumbledore two people came up and the Dream team looked at them in slight shock.

"May I present to you Amos Diggory and Hannah Trepur."

Amos had looked worse since the last time Harry had seen him. His eyes seemed red and he was thinner and less muscular. His brown hair was now hanging down to his shoulders and he had gained several more wrinkles. Grief had not improved his looks.

Hannah Trepur on the other hand seemed to have quite good looks. She was an average height and had dead straight brown hair with subtle tints of red in it. Her eyes were green but diluted with a little brown. She had glasses but they just made her look sophisticated. Her eyes however had much sadness in them and she only seemed to be smiling at Ron and Hermione.

"Nice to see you again Harry. From what Dumbledore tells me we won't be having many Defense classes together. Ron and Hermione I presume?" The two mentioned nodded their heads and shook Mr. Diggory's hand.

It was then that Professor Trepur stepped forward. "I will be your new History of Magic teacher. Hopefully I can actually interest you in the subject, I too had Binns for a teacher." With that she gave a curt nod and quickly went away.

The rest of the day was mostly studying except for when Ron and Harry persuaded Hermione to try to fly a broom. In the end she only manage to get a couple of feet off the ground before heading back down.

"I have decided that I never want to play quidditch. Lets head back to the Room of Requirement." Hermione promptly stomped towards the castle leaving Harry and Ron behind. They rolled their eyes and followed her.

"You know, that Trepur didn't seem to happy. I wonder what her problem is." Ron said this remark causally and Harry and Hermione agreed with him.

"She seemed particularly distant towards me. I wonder what that's about, I haven't done anything to her yet." Hermione just shook her head at this statement.

"She didn't seem nearly as sad as Diggory. At least we know the reason for that." Feeling very guilty Harry continued to practice.

Authors Note: read, reveiw, then read some more, then reveiw some nore, and do this until you don't.

Starsmiles: I realize my mistake now and hope this chapter better suits your impression of Ron. BTW I can't acess chapters 22 and 23 of your story. Could you give me the link? Harry is throwing himself into DADAs but I plan on him haveing an emotional break-down soon.

Trumpet-geek: No harm done at all. Ah, mythology! I thought I had the majority of it straight then you and Funness come along and I'm very confused. See, I thought Artemis was the goddess of the moon and her brother (Apollo) was the god of the sun. Yeah I'm just confused. In case your wondering what on Earth mythology has to do with fanfiction then you have to read Hary Potter and the Falling Stars as well as Legend of the Promise Ring. They kind of go together. Anyways, thanks for reveiwing again!

Leviyl: If only I could make the chapters longer. Unforuntetly for me I seem to be in a rut. My average chapter is around six-hundered words. It was really funny because last chapter my reveiwer responses were a little bit longer then the chapter! It is super crazy. This chapter was 100 words longer! Its no problem responding, if you can take time out of your day reading and reveiwing then I should be able to thank you for that.

SiriusRulz14: Thanks for reveiwing again. Don't worry, The poll was really just a preveiw. (You should be able to figure a lot of stuff out by that statement) I'm glad you like Hannah, I think loads of people misunderstood my short description. Its more like- wait a second. I can't tell you that.


	14. Hermione: Emotional breakdown

The time at Hogwarts flew by. Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to practice DADAs. One day Dumbledore stopped by the Room of Requirement.

"Happy birthday Harry! I have your school letters here. If you all disguise yourself I believe you can go into Diagon Alley today. I believe you know the spells from your concealment unit? Good go and get ready."

At this statement Dumbledore left the three with their Hogwarts letters. All of them opened them up and there was a different expression on each face.

"Ron! Hermione! I've been made quidditch captain!" Harry shouted this out as he read the short note includes.

When the excitement died down Harry took out his wand. Soon he was a blue-eyed blond and had covered up his scar. He then gave Ron black hair and brown eyes along with darkening his skin tone. For Hermione he straightened her hair and died it blond. He gave her green-eyes as well. They went down to the front hall where Dumbledore was waiting with a portkey. Everyone grabbed on and landed in Gringotts.

"I will meet you guys back here in two hours. I think that that will be all the time you need Marsh, Donald, and Billy." With these parting words Dumbledore was gone.

The three got in a cart and waited to be taken down. "After this I'll meet you guys back here."

"Why aren't we shopping together?"

"You and Ron are. Its much to dangerous for either of you to hang out around me."

"That's ridiculous mate!"

"We aren't leaveing you Harry!"

"I DON'T CARE! You are not going to come with me. It is much too dangerous and I would rather not put you guys in any serious harm. I felt bad enough putting you in the hospital. No more people are going to die because of me." Harry then got off the cart that had now returned them to Gringotts.

He quickly lost himself in a crowd and managed to change his appearance. Ron mad to go after him but Hermione stopped him.

The last thing Harry heard his friends say before he entered the book shop was, "Donald let him go. He will calm down and we can talk to him then."

Ron seemed to think this over and headed with Hermione over to the robe store. It was when they headed into the bookstore that Ron noticed something weird. "Marsha, how come I'm taking Muggle Studies instead of Divination?"

Hermione blushed slightly thinking of how she had talked to Dumbledore. "I thought, and Dumbledore agreed, that you should learn how to use basic muggle things. Such as a telephone. You need to understand me and Billy's home lives. It will be easier for all of us to relate."

Sighing Ron took his books and paid for them.

All to soon they met back at Gringotts. Dumbledore quickly took them back before they could even say hello to each other. Once they reached Gryffindor common room Harry turned to his friends.

"I am really sorry for the way I acted. I still believe that you shouldn't go in public with me but I also know that I could of phrased it a bit nicer. I got you both presents."

"Harry its your birthday! We got you presents too."

Harry nodded and handed something to Ron and Hermione. They in turn handed something to him. Upon opening hers Hermione squeaked with delight.

"An Owl! Thank you so much Harry!" She then gave him a big hug before petting her new gray owl.

Ron had gotten a bag full of pranks from Fred and George's new shop. Hermione had gotten Harry a book on Occulumecy and Ron gave him a bag of chocolates.

"So Hermione, what are you going to name him?" Harry asked Hermione this referring to her owl.

"I think I'll name him Gandalf the Gray, just Gandalf for short though. I got it out of one of my favorite muggle books Lord of the Rings."

Ron then sat across from Harry and looked him in the eye. "Harry, I know your under a lot of pressure but just because you care about us doesn't mean we shouldn't fight." Ron spoke this in a grave tone and Hermione nodded.

"Everyone who gets close to me will just die though!"

"How would you feel if Dumbledore took away your wand and locked you in a room because you were to important to fight? That's what your doing to us. It's not fair for anyone Harry. We aren't going to let you do this alone." As Ron finished is speech Harry started to cry quietly. "You guys are the best."

Authors Note: I have some news. That was it. Wow, I'm haveing fun! Took you guys long enough to reveiw. Here I thought I would go into a state of depression. Good thing thats not happening. Well I daresay you have had enough of my rambleings so here is my reveiwer responses!

Trumpet-geek: Ah a faithful reveiwer. We are kind of sad debateing about Artemis well none of us goes to look it up. Your reveiws are getting longer!! Yay! We should probaly shift our focus off mythology and on to the current stories that we are reading/reveiwing. Do you really play the trumpet? I am a percussionist. I hope your good because the trumpets at my old school really sucked.

Midgee Dumbledore: Thank you for reveiwing but next time please reveiw about my story. If you want to respond to the comments I sent you that is what author's notes are for. I have already explained everything in a reveiw I sent you so no need to worry. Odd name you have there.

Desipoplover13: You weird. I admire that in a person. I think that teaching Ron the telephone is just an excuse for you to get close to Rupert Grint! I see right through you. I don't have an inner Hermione, I have an outer one. Shes my best friend my sometimes I get so fed up with her its crazyness. Glad you enjoyed the flying scene.

SiriusRulz14: I can tell that you are the type of person who got really emontional when I killed off the Dursleys. Probaly sat in your room and criend. Just kidding! Thats my ever-so-loved sarcastic side. Glad your loveing the story.


	15. Ron: House elf instead of friends

IMPORTANT: I have just gotten permission to get a beta reader! I want to know if there is anyone interested in the job. If so, please tell me in a review and if I choose you I will send you an e-mail with the subject being Tekvah Ariel. I am looking for someone to correct my spelling and grammar as well as giving me valuable insight to my story. Thank you very much.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room reading their new textbooks. It was only a week till school started and they were eager to see everyone else. Harry was laughing at his divination book. Hermione was meanwhile instructing Ron how to use the telephone.

"You see, it doesn't matter how far away a person is, you still talk in a normal voice."

"That's impossible! How would someone know what your saying! Honestly, these muggles are just loony."

It was during this peaceful scene when Harry had felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the big eyes of Dobby.

"Dumbledore wants to see you Masters Harry."

"Thank you Dobby. I'll go right now."

Harry already knew the password (Warheads) from being stuck in the school so much. He finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office and found that the old man was waiting for him. Together they went through a side door that Harry had never noticed before.

"Well Harry, its time for your exam."

A couple of hours later Harry burst into the common room.

"Where were you for so long mate? We were starting to get worried." Harry did not answer Ron but instead went up to his room. A few minutes later he came down the stairs with his arms full of books. He dumped them all in front of Hermione.

"I won't be needing these anymore. Thank you both for helping me."

Harry sat down and Hermione immediately hugged him. After a couple of more seconds Ron congratulated him.

"That's great Harry! No more weird defense teachers for you!"

Hermione elbowed Ron. "Not all of our teachers were complete weirdo's. Lupin was very nice and and, well you still shouldn't be mean Ron."

"I don't see why not! For all we know Diggory is really an evil git who wants to murder Harry in order to become a death eater!"

"I notice you haven't said anything about our other new teacher. The only one who didn't seem to like Harry."

"She really didn't seem-"

"You just think that because she is pretty and a girl she can't be evil Have you ever seen Lesterange? I am not talking to you and that" Hermione said this as Ron was bout to answer, "Was a rhetorical question."

"Well if your going to make fun of me then I'm not talking to you either. Where's Harry?"

Harry hadn't wanted to hear their conversation. Early on he had left to some unused part of the tower. Harry didn't want to hear about all the people out to get him and all the people dead because of him. He sat down and reflected. His parents were dead because they loved him, his godfather was dead because he worried about him, Cedric was dead because he believed in chivalry, and the Dursleys were dead because they sheltered him. All were gone and none would come back.

It was around noon the next day that Harry went down to the kitchens. He knew Ron and Hermione would not be searching for him because Dumbledore probably requested he was left alone.

"How can Dobby help you today Master Potter?"

"I would like some mashed potatoes please Dobby. Can you sit with me as well? I need someone to talk to."

Little did Harry know that outside Ron and Hermione had just witnessed the conversation. Quickly Hermione pulled Ron back outside.

"What does he mean he rather talk to Dobby then us! We are his best friends for goodness sakes!"

"Calm down Ron. He obviously can't talk to us now! When he is read to speak to either of us he will. Until then I think we can just wait. Why don't we go to the great hall for lunch?"

Authors Note: Greetings all. I am angry because fanfiction won't show me how many people's favorite's list I'm on. I have a request for you all. I am curious as to how you found this story. Was it on someone's favorite list, or was it in the 'just in' part? Mabye you really liked a reveiw I wrote so you decided to read my story. I really am curious and hope you can do this for me. Thank you for reading my story. No one commented on the teachers or on Hermione's owl's name. I wish they had because I was so going to defend that name. I had a whole bunch of reason's of why its British (J.R.R. Toilken attended Oxford and lived in England) and how Hermione would know about it (They were books for a long time before they were movies) but its all good. I really have been takeing my time with this chapter because I have been feeling uninspired.

Coolone007-2: Hello there. Thanks for the site. I am planning on looking at it soon. I however am very confused as to what you mean by your story compareing well to others on my list? That was odd.

Trumpet-Geek: Thank you for being a constant reveiwer. G;ad we can't find faults! That makes me estactic. I thought that the drumming in drumline was really awesome. However I thought the plot and acting sucked. Beleive it or not we watched it in my bandclass. My teacher was complaining because he says real bands are a lot stricter and would of kicked him out for not reading music.

VoldemortsVeela: Your reveiw was very odd. I appericate it, don't get me wrong, but I didn't really understand it.


	16. Harry: Smack, punch

"What on Earth do you mean 'calm down'? How am I supposed to react by finding out that my best friend would rather talk to a house-elf who almost killed him then ME! WHY SHOULDN'T I BE -------- ANGRY?"

Hermione was rather frightened by this sudden outburst from Ron."Don't you feel the same, Hermione? Doesn't it annoy you that Harry prefers to talk to some one you are protecting rather than you? Doesn't it hurt after all you have gone through with him?"A resounding SMACK could be heard in the corridor. Then there was a punch at Ron. Someone had hit him in the face."I know you're angry but you didn't have to hit me on both cheeks!" Ron exclaimed this while holding his face."She only hit you once; I hit you the other time. I'd rather you not talk about me behind my back. I see now that I was right not to talk to you. Come to lunch with me Hermione?" Harry offered his arm to Hermione while glaring at Ron."I would love to." The two stomped away leaving Ron in the hall.  
"Thanks for standing up for me Hermione. I am sorry I didn't talk to you but--" Hermione cut him off."I understand Harry. We don't have to talk about anything until your ready. I respect Dobby, and he'll keep all your secrets and is very nice. You know, I'm not really hungry. Can we practice Transfiguration some?""Sure. We can go to the library."With those words Harry and Hermione were back to normal.  
  
---What happened from Harry's POV----  
  
Harry was talking to Dobby and was rather enjoying himself. Surprisingly enough, Dobby was easy to talk to and smiled knowingly at Harry."Dobby knows how Harry Potter feels, sir. My fellow house-elves judge Dobby. They don't like Dobby because Dobby is different.""Thanks Dobby, you make me feel a whole lot better.""Honestly Ron, you really should calm down."Hearing his friends Harry made his way out of the kitchens. He heard the rest of Ron and Hermione's fight and was shocked. How could Ron do this to me? Harry thought. He was furious. Here Ron was trying to turn Hermione against him! They were supposed to be best friends.When Hermione slapped Ron, Harry went ahead and punched him.  
It was then that Ron and Hermione noticed him and they looked shocked.  
  
--- Back to the story----  
  
"I still can't believe Ron would do that! Harry? Let's not talk about him anymore. I was looking ahead in our textbooks and do you know what we are doing in transfiguration this year?"Harry shook his head."We're starting Human transfiguration.""That's really good news, Hermione!" Hermione beamed. It was rather exciting, after all."I know. I really want to learn more about Animagi! Oh, by the way, who examined you for your N.E.W.T.s?" Harry was glad that Hermione had tactfully changed the subject; he had winced at the comment about Animagi because it had reminded him of Sirius. A lot of things reminded him of Sirius."Dumbledore did. Listen, I'm going to go to bed Hermione. See you in the morning."

Authors Note: Your still reading, good. I am truely amazed at everyone! I have received eight reveiws this chapter! I am pretty sure its a new record. You guys all make me feel so happy. Today was I was doing an intrupitive dance during my sisters piano playing (a spur of the moment descion to make her laugh) I was breathing! Gasp! I know, you probaly all I thought I was going to compliment you chessiley so Haha!

Desipoplover13: Thank you so much for agreeing to be my beta reader. That makes me really excited. Your friend can't be as bad as my friend who repedatly misspelled 'what'. See, I make friends and then after five minutes show my crazy side. Stangley enough the majoroty of themdon't walk away. My best friend says I have two sides, a weird side and a sarcastic side. I have to say I agree. I even have invisable friends. Theres Timmy my boufriend, and Tammy my cousin. They have invisable pets too (Taz and Taffy) we all get along great. I'm just going to stop talking now. Thanks for being my beta!

Trumpet-geek: I love reveiws that are long! It makes me feel so much more imporantant. Er, what does 'np' stand for? Harry really is an emotional wreck. I was going to have him talk to Diggory but then inspiration struck me! I read a couple of storys about Lily and James where Amos wasn't so nice and liked the idea. Don't worry, he won't have three teachers hateing him. I changed my mind about Trepur to.

**Ainariel-Helyanwe**: Your reveiwing again! Yeah!!!!! Thanks for the compliments. Blush I feel so special that everyones nice!

**leviyl**: Why hello there. Glad that you think I'm worth money. If only this payed. Then I would update a whole lot more. At last I must earn my money doing things other then my passion (baby-sitting) sigh. Why can't five year olds stay home by themselves?

**Tatsuhiko-shido**: Thanks for the offer. I would but Desi agreed and she has been reveiwing my story a lot longer(she already points out my errors) so I went with her instead. I am very sorry. Thanks for reading!

**actionmaster**: Your name makes you sound like some sort of special angent. That, or I'm on a suger high while writting these author notes. Thank you for reading and reveiwing!

**coolone007-2**: Well, I didn't want an ugly confortation (yet) so I needed one of them to be reasonable. I choose Hermione since she is a lot more sensiable then dear old Ron.

**Ronkid8829**: I'm INTRESTING!!!! Okay, definetly on a sugar high. Anywho I am glad that you read my story and really hope you reveiwed it. I want a pink flamingo!


	17. Hermione:It SPEW!

It had been two days since the 'incident' as Harry and Hermione were now calling it. Every time Ron had tried to approach the duo they left the room. This was the reason that Ron approached Harry during breakfast from an angle from which he couldn't be seen.

"Listen Harry, I really am sorry. I just got a little frustrated when you were asking Dobby for help and not me. I realize now that what I did was wrong." Ron spoke in a heart-felt manner because he really was sorry. It was hard not having your best friends to talk to."Do you think that I WANTED to put you in danger?" Harry snapped. "Do you think that I ENJOY watching everyone I care about die or be injured? I can't believe that after all I've been through you get mad at me for having a conversation with a house-elf! Do you really think this is such a small matter that I can forgive that easily?" Harry stalked off, fuming. Hermione left to follow him but Ron grabbed her arm."You can't be mad at me too, Hermione! Why can't you forgive me?""I suggest, Ronald, that you remove your grip on my arm this very instant and leave me and Harry alone until we are ready to speak to you."With that Hermione marched off to follow Harry. She had searched most the school when she finally found him at the Quidditch pitch. He flew down to meet her."Sorry I didn't wait for you Hermione."She shrugged and looked at a near-by broomstick. Ignoring all of her inner caution she jumped on and soared into the air."Uh…I think I've changed my mind about this Harry. Get me down NOW!"Laughing Harry flew over to her and she jumped behind him onto his broom. He then proceeded to dive against her wishes. Screaming, Hermione was shocked that she didn't fall flat on her face in the dirt."Wow, Harry. That was excellent.""I know." He grinned cockily before seeing her frown. "I'm very sorry Hermione. But, I think that we should talk to Ron. I'm not really mad at him anymore. And he really does seem sorry."Hermione nodded and together they left to find Ron. Skipping through the halls they finally found Ron in the common room."Ron, we're really quite angry with you for what you did to us--""However, we think you've been punished enough and learned your lesson--""And we agree to be your friends again."Upon hearing this, Ron's happiness was restored. He grinned then sat down to a game of wizard chess with Harry.'Ron, Harry! Would you stop your game for one minute?""No," said Ron tapping his knight. "It's not like you're going to tell us anything useful. You're probably rattling on about spew.""I'll have you know, Ron, that S.P.E.W. has nothing to do with this. As it so happens, the rest of the school will be joining us tomorrow."Ron was so shocked at this (he isn't very organized) that Harry won the chess game."Checkmate!""Harry, you beat me!" Ron said looking flabbergasted."Someone's beaten Ron! This calls for a celebration! To the kitchens, my dear friends!"And all talk of the rest of the school joining them was forgotten as the dream team, now whole again, went down to the kitchens. There they feasted on desserts as the hours floated by until finally, full to the brim with delicious food, they headed back to the dormitories.

Authors Note: Hello again my fair readers. Good sirs and fair damsels how may I help thou today? Another chapter, pray tell. What does thous wish to happen? Prehaps you would be kind enought to live thy a reveiw? This would be ever so much appericated.

Trumpet-geek: You forget, he got smacked once and then punched. I don't think Harry would of smacked him. Glad you like and as always reveiw again!

Desipoplover13: Your happy your my beta reader? I'm estactic that I have one! Your quiz was hard. I only got a sixty precent. Of course your the first to know when I update. You get to read the chapters before everyone else. I love your reveiws! There always so long and funnny! You have made this chapter SO much better. It wasn't to much at all!

Coolone007-2: Thank you for reveiwing! It is much appericated. I checked out that Harry Potter you gave me and it was awesome!

Leviyl: Thanks for the reveiw. It was short, but sweet.

Hellsing-agent-Alucard : Glad to see you aren't holding any grudges. Thanks for reveiwing!


	18. Ron: The sorting hat's song

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.K. Rowling's beautiful work or anything you recognize. If you sue me I am going to laugh in your face and then dance around you while watering flowers. I will then proceed to dye your hair pinkish blue and display your underwear on my head for the court date. Then everyone will laugh at how incredibly stupid you are and I will go home laughing and three million dollars richer. Or you could just read and review. Your choice.  
  
It was finally time for all the Hogwarts students to come back. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were eagerly anticipating their arrival since they were becoming quite bored. Also, as Ron so kindly put it, "I haven't had a chance to hex Malfoy for a while and I think I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms." At this Hermione glared at Ron and Harry just chuckled.

The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table while waiting for the doors to open. Soon second years and above walked into the great hall. Everyone seemed shocked to see them there but most figured they had just been at the head of the line. Soon Professor McGonagall walked in, a group of nervous first years following in her wake.Ron was laughing silently at how scared the first years looked until Hermione commented that he had a piece of dirt on his nose.McGonagall placed the hat on a three legged stool and it promptly began to sing._I am the Sorting Hat  
As you all can see,  
The founders of the school  
Placed their trust in me.  
  
I see all the ickle firsties  
That step inside this school,  
And sort them into houses  
When they sit upon this stool.  
  
Each house has its ups and downs  
and qualities it prizes,  
Ways in which its few stand out  
And will never be divided.  
  
Perhaps you will be put in Gryffindor  
With the strong and brave,  
They would happily protect you  
Each day after day.  
  
Or maybe you belong to Ravenclaw  
With the smart and clever,  
They will teach you and refuse  
A quest for knowledge never.  
  
Perhaps dear old Slytherin  
Is the place for you  
Sly and sneaky, their lot will  
Help you achieve greatness too.  
  
There is a chance that Hufflepuff  
Is the house where you shall stay  
These love all, no matter what  
Their enemies may say.  
  
Whatever house I'll choose  
Will be the best for you,  
You should stick together through and through,  
And to one another be true.  
  
For now is a time when unity  
Is the thing that we all need,  
No matter which house you are in,  
You shall make friends indeed.  
  
So step up and put me on  
do not fear that I'll be wrong,  
For I am the one and only Sorting Hat  
As told by my song._

__  
  
Everyone clapped when the Sorting Hat had finished its song. Over the noise Harry shouted to Ron, "Ickle firsties? Maybe it got help from Filch." Ron shrugged and they turned to watch the sorting.

In the end there were five new Slytherins, eleven new Ravenclaws, eight new Hufflepuffs, and sixteen new Gryffindors. ("The less snakes the better!" Ron had commented this earning himself a glare from Hermione.)"Before we start eating this delicious food I have a few announcements to make. You have two new teachers this year: Amos Diggory and Hannah Trepur. First years, and some other students, would note that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. I have a few other words and they are, Rainbow, Post-Scripture, and Dissociation. Dig in!" With that food appeared and everyone began to eat."Where were you three on the train?" Neville Longbottom asked as he passed the potatoes."We had to arrive early because--" Ron was cut off by Hermione."Because Dumbledore needed help rounding up the Thestrals. Naturally we volunteered." Dean and Seamus accepted this but Neville still seemed rather suspicious.And so began a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Authors Note: So you are still reading? Good. I have a very important mission for all of you. I want you to scroll to the bottom of the screen and press that little button that says go. Then you will write you opinion, thus sending a review!

Funness: Thanks for the author but for now I think one beta reader will be enough. How can I make the dialogue seem UN-forced? Anywho I am glad you think Trepur will be interesting. Florida is fun! I went there once and it was cool. Actually it was really hot but you get my drift.

**Desipop****lover13****:** We are talking a lot. I don't mind it though. I get tired of reading fanfiction very little. I really have a great idea though. Its easy letting you be free with the chapters. Your doing an awesome goob!

**Actionmaster**: Me saying that your name sounds like a comic book super hero? That wasn't really a compliment, more of an observation. Your pen name is fine, but I don't particularly love it or anything. Thanks for reading and reveiwing. Erm, thirty words is like this reveiwer response. So long my comic book character! Go save the world from the evil plastic ice cream bowls. Quick, they are takeing my sundae! NOOOOOOO!!!!

Ronkid8829: I'm sorry, I forgot that I had a Ron fan in my readers. Personally I thought it was funny (ducks rotten tomato) not really. Cheer up, he doesn't get hit in this chapter. He only receives several glares. I think that's a lot better then being slapped and then hit. Reveiw again! You spell it McGonagall. As for ideas for chapter five in your story I would recomend Ron some how finding out about Nikki and Draco's romance. Then I would recomend one of the two getting a new date and the other being extremly jealous and threating said date. This would work better if Nikki got a boyfriend.

SiriusRulz14: Thank you for reveiwing again. I am keeping on with the story.

**Coolone0072**: I suppose it did sound that way but you have to understand that Ron was miserable without his two best friends. He was really mean with what he said because it was wrong for him to be mad at Harry for putting them in danger. Thanks for reveiwing!


	19. Harry: Your left foot tickles?

It was after the feast and three out of five boys in Gryffindor's sixth year were asleep. Harry's eyes were open and so were Neville's. It seemed that each realized the other was awake for both opened the curtains and turned to face each other.

"Harry, why weren't you at the train? I know that Dumbledore didn't reallly need your help with the thestrals."

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone else." Harry hesitated. "Well, remember how Voldemort is after me and such? He got past my last line of protection so they took me, Ron and Hermione to the castle. We've been here most of the summer. Remember, don't tell anyone." He didn't feel like talking about the death of the Dursleys so he left it at that.  
Neville nodded and the two boys went to sleep.  
  
"Get off me! I wanna go back to bed. The pink inflatable spiders are coming. RUN!" Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were in the process of waking Ron up. He was thrashing around under the covers and his previously indistinct mumblings about slugs and bubotubers had turned into full-fledged yelling about his greatest fear. Finally Seamus filled a cup with ice-cold water and and poured it on Ron's face while slapping him. Needless to say all five were in the common room heading to breakfast on time.

Professer McGonagall was passing out time-tables when the trio sat down. Hermione looked excited to being starting classes well Ron and Harry were both looking as thought they had eaten something off the bottom of their shoes.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first! That will be exciting, I can't wait to see how Diggory teaches! Then we have Double Potions, with the Slytherins too." At this Ron made a gagging noise and Harry pretended to vomit. Hermione looked at them disapprovingly and continued reading the schedule.

"After lunch we have History of Magic. I do hope it's more interesting than Professor Binns made it and I hope Professor Trepur is nice." Ron promptly cut into this statement.

"She could be evil, though. You never can tell."

Harry burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione gave him a funny look.

"Ron is a trained monkey! This is so funny." Hermione smiled but Ron glared at him. Noticing this look Harry stifled his laughter with a piece of toast. "Sorry mate," he said, spraying the table with breadcrumbs.

"Then we have a free period." Hermione continued, brushing bits of toast off her robes. "I think that this will be an interesting day. I'll meet you in Potions Harry. Bye! Come on Ron!" Hermione and Ron left and Harry went towards Dumbledore's office.

Ron and Hermione arrived in the Defense classroom. It was very dark and looked rather eerie.

Ron whispered apprehensively, "Hermione, who do we have this with again?"

"Ravenclaws Ron! Weren't you listening to me?"

They both took seats at the back of the classroom. Amos Diggory walked to the front of the classroom and surveyed the students with a rather bored expression. "This is a class where you shall learn how to defend yourself against the growing dangers of the world. Lord Voldemort is back and you must be prepared. This is a hands-on class. Begin."

The entire room was filled with blinding white light. Nothing could be seen.

"Whoever can dim the light wins." Diggory said clearly.

Quickly students started casting spells and Hermione managed to get a darkness spell so that the room could be seen. It was in horrible condition. All the random hexes had hit furniture and students alike. The entire room was in a wreck and several of the students needed to be sent to the hospital wing.

"See how when we panic our wits leave us? Ten points to Ms. Granger and five points from anybody who hit a student. Class is dismissed."

The class went out the door and everyone was talking excitedly. Hermione had to take Ron to the hospital wing because someone had hit him with a freezing charm that didn't seem too keen on wearing off. And though she wasn't sure, she had a feeling his left foot had been the victim of a tickling charm because it was the only part of his body that was moving.

When Hermione finally made it to Potions she sat next to Harry. Quickly she explained where Ron was and then listened to Professor Snape as he instructed them on what to do in their first dull lesson.

As they walked to lunch Hermione told Harry all about the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"It was amazing Harry! He had this blinding light and we couldn't see a thing! We had to stop it and when the lights dimmed down the room was a wreck! I got ten points for getting rid of the light and everyone who hit a student with a curse got five points taken off. But it really was a fascinating lesson and I do wish you could've come."

"You used the darkening charm right?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. They sat down to a wonderful lunch while discussing how else they could have stopped the light.

**Authors Note:** I was very hyper today well writting reveiwer responses. I would like to take this time to say that **Desipoplover13** is the reason my story is so good. Go reveiw her story! After all, with out her the sorting hat song would of sucked! My dog has smelly gas so I'm going to leave the room now. Ta-ta

Actionmaster: I guess it wouldn't be as fun if you lived there. Do you have a theme song? You so shoul! I know I'am weird. I like to think of my oddness as an endearing qualitie. My sorting hat song is only okay because I have a beta reader to fix it and all that. She made it a lot longer. Your reveiw made me laugh. It would of brightened up my day but my day was already great! I went shopping and got a cute mini skirt. Go now my faithful rescuer, the world needs you! (Theme song starts playing and you run off)

Trumpet-geek: You are back! I suppose it is sterotypicaly. Darn, now I'm a hypocrite! Oh well. At least I am a happy hypocrite! HAHA! It rhymed! Really though, I enjoy longer reveiws better. Oh! You should play the theme song for actionmaster! That would be so cool!

Leviyl: I am hyper, oh so hyper, and witty, and gay! I am updateing as fast as I can! Its a team effort thoguh. First I actually have to sit down and write a chapter, then I send it to my beta reader. She has to sit down and fix everything. Then I have to post it after I write my reveiwer responses. However, I am very motivated by reveiws!


	20. Harry: I don't want to eat the purple no...

Hopping into the great hall Ron managed to be on time for lunch. He sat down next to Hermione and quickly inhaled a cheese and tomato sandwich and a gobelt of pumpkin juice before the trio headed to History of Magic. All of them were eagerly awaiting this lesson which was extremely unusual considering the fact that they rarely stayed awake during it.

"Hello class. My name is Professer Trepur and I expect for all of you to be paying attention. We will explore History through debates, plays, movies, and class discussions. I believe I like this seating arrangement better." With a wave of her wand the classroom was now divided in two.

Half of the desks faced North and on the other side all of the desks faced South and half the desks faced North.

"We will be having a debate in the second part of class. For the first part I want you to read about the first goblin rebellion. Since there are so few of us--" Professor Trepur looked around the classroom. Not many people had decided to continue this class and there were only about ten students total. "I don't expect you to raise your hands in the debate. You may now begin."

An hour later the trio made their way out of the claassroom.

"What did you two think of the lesson?"

"I enjoyed it. She's a whole lot better then Binns! It was fun that we got to express our opinion on the subject. Brought it into a differnt light."

"I liked it too. She gets a sort of misty look in her eyes when she looks at me though. I hope she isn't going to predict my death like Trelawney. I can only handle one bug eyed pessimist at a time!"

Chortling, they walked into the library to start on their homework.

Ron chuckled as he looked at the stacks of potion books. Professor Snape had decided to assign homework to their small class of about six.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that I didn't receive an O in my O.W.L.s! I mean, all my homework is to do that essay on what muggles use fire places for and their alternate modes of transportation. Shouldn't be that hard!"

"Don't forget Ron, you have to do an essay on the ways to dim the light charm and how that could be useful in a real-life situation."  
Ron scowled.

Harry hadn't bothered to listen to their bickering. He was still taking all of his old classes as was Hermione. Ron hadn't been able to get into Potions or Transfiguration but he had taken up Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, so his philosophy was that he now knew a little of everything.

When the three managed to finish all there homework they trooped down to the great hall for dinner. Dean looked at them and smiled knowingly.

"I couldn't beleive all the homework our teachers gave us! It's only the first day back and we've got loads to do!"

Ron agreed with Dean and they started discussing their Defense Lesson. Everyone had been required to take that class because of the rise of Voldemort. In the end nobody really minded because Diggory's lessons were so interesting.

"So, Harry, are we going to get the D.A. back together? Me and Seamus would join again."

"Well, I've been thinking about and I'll discuss it with Dumbledore later this week."

"How come you weren't in Defense today?"

"Already passed my N.E.W.T.s, Dean. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

As Harry walked out of the hall he could he hear Dean exclaiming over the fact that Harry had already passed his N.E.W.T.s.

Sighing, Harry laid down in his four poster bed. Without bothering to take off his glasses he fell asleep dreaming of a rainbow rug that ate purple spaghetti, which quickly turned into Ron being chased by a giant flobberworm that seemed to think he was made of lettuce.

Authors Note: I have calmed down since my last author's note and am no longer super excited. I still think that was jolly good fun though. I am glad that everyone liked the DADA lesson. It was a spur of the moment thing. Now to my reveiwers:

Funness: Thanks for reveiwing! Your story is over! NOOOOO! Personally I think that jellyfish have a weird name. I mean they aren't really fish, and they aren't made out of jelly either. Our scientists are odd. Glad you have enjoyed the song It was a combined effort. (Aka my beta reader made it a whole lot better) I have a hundred reveiws! That is so awesome! I like long reveiws silly! I suppose so. I didn't say how many kids were in the class though.

SiriuRulz14: It took me about 5-10 minutes to come up with all of the hat song. Mostly because ryhmeing is really hard for me. Then my beta reader went and made it better so I don't know how long total. Thanks for reveiwing! I changed the characters attitude around a bit. She was but now she has an odd emotion.

Trumpet-geek: Why would I not want to be hyper? I love theme songs to! It announces your arrival. I should go on T.V. That would be loads of fun! I bet I could scare everyone away as well. I think my theme song should be "Row Row Row Your Boat" That would be super cool! Excpet I get sick when I'm on boats. Oh well!

Coolone007-2: The D.A.? I beleive that they will talk to Dumbledore about that. Thanks for pointing it out.


	21. Ron: Freeze suckers!

The week passed by quickly and everyone was looking forward to the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Apparently Diggory had been something of a hit. Most only thought Trepur was decent but everyone agreed she was better then Binns.

Harry, who was still planning on talking to Dumbledore about the D.A., made his way down to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. However, it was upon reaching the gargoyle guarding the office that he realized that he didn't know the password. Dumbledore had always been waiting at the gargoyle for him, and it had always been open."Um….Fizzing Whizzbee?" he asked unsurely. The gargoyle didn't move. "All right," said Harry confident that he could guess it this time as he had once before. "Er….Acid pop….no.…Ice Mice? Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Blood Flavored Lollipop?" He was going through the list of magical candies in his mind when he heard a voice behind him."Hello, Harry. Sorry I'm late. How has your week been?"  
Startled, Harry turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling at him over his trademark half-moon spectacles."Oh, Professor….I…erm….Good. Before we start I was wondering about D.A. Last year we had it because Umbridge wasn't teaching us but I thought it might be a good idea to continue it.""I quite agree Harry. You can hold it in the same place if you wish recruit new members. I would recommend keeping it a basic secret though. You aren't exactly ready to be teaching the entire school. I trust you still have the galleons?" Harry nodded, remembering the galleons each member had which he used to inform them of the dates of the meetings. "Let's get started with this lesson now. Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle sprung aside and they ascended the stone staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
**Meanwhile in the Defense classroom...**  
  
"Hello again class. Glad to see that you could all make it back for another lesson. Accio Homework! Now that I have collected your homework we can begin the lesson." Several students were angry because they had still been finishing their homework when Professor Diggory collected it without warning."Please follow me. I have set up a Muggle simulator in this room. You will stand on these pads and hold this wand. When you put on these helmets you will have to work hard and try and win."All the Muggle-born students smiled. They knew that this was just like a video game.  
The first person to put on the gear was Hermione. The rest of the class watched her progress from a screen. It appeared that she had been cornered in a dark street by many seemingly evil wizards. She managed to stun three of them and severely hurt another before she died (in the simulation of course).Hermione came out of the room calmly and handed the gear to Terry Boot of Ravenclaw.  
Most of the students only managed to stun one person and a few did as well as Hermione.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the lesson thoroughly. Then it was Neville's turn.

Quickly he jumped into the fray and made a shield. The classroom outside was filled with the sounds of students hitting their heads for not thinking of that. Neville then managed to stun five of the Death Eaters before getting killed. When he came out for a moment everyone was too shocked to applaud. Then they began grinning and cheering Neville, patting him on the back because he rarely did well in school.Finally it was Ron's turn. Instead of stunning the Death Eaters he put a freezing charm on them. He managed to get two frozen and bound in ropes. Everyone congratulated him as the lesson concluded.Ron and Hermione headed down to lunch in the Great Hall. Taking a seat next to Harry, Ron began shoveling food onto his plate. He was just starting on his eggs when Dumbledore made an announcement."Students, if I could please have your attention. I would like to ask my army to look at their galleons in a few days. Thank you."All around the great hall students were muttering that Dumbledore had gone mad. A select few were glancing at Harry and he gave them a quick nod. Slowly the chaos died down and the trio were able to return to the common room. Hermione sat down to her Arithmancy homework and Ron was working on his essay for Muggle Studies. Before he began his homework, however, Harry posted a notice upon the common room board. It read as follows:**Attention Second Years and Up  
The Gryffindor House Quidditch team will be holding tryouts next Tuesday. The Available positions are:  
3 chasers**

**2 beaters**

**Authors Note:** I won't be posting for a bit, my beta is going on vacation and I am taking that as an excuse to be lazy! If you have a problem with then go eat a banana and then sing in the middle of the road my theme song. Then you'll be so embarrassed you won't remember your anger at me!

**Funness**: Thank you for reviewing. No need to check for a chapter after this since my beta is taking a vacation somewhere. Perhaps someone is poisoning Harry, hey! How come I don't all the things in my story? That's not fair! My youth group doesn't do anything. I don't even know if I'm still a part of it.

**SiriusRulz14**: I like to use abnormally large lettering in my sentences. Of course, some of us are too lethargic to think of intriguing and fresh words to use.

**Coolone007**: There was no need for Hermione to test out of it and she still will end up helping Harry so I want her to get more practice.

**Trumpet-geek**: I suppose we are a lot alike. Ohh! Maybe your my long-lost identical twin! That would be so cool, except I don't think twins run in my family. Oh! My newest theory is that when we were little an evil villain kidnapped us and molded our brain cells together! I like that one better.

**Desipoplover13**: Hmmm, I already replied to you in the mail so I don't want to again. Thanks for being my beta and have fun on your vacation!


	22. Boys: Quidditch tryouts

It was time for the Quidditch tryouts. Quite a number of people turned up and all of them seemed excited and hopeful. Harry sighed as he Ron called all their names off of the sign-up list. It would be hard to let so many of them down, and even harder to put together a team as strong as the one he had been on since his first year at Hogwarts. Still, they had to try.  
"Chasers, I want you to go and work out with Ron," said Harry. "Beaters can warm up on the other side of the pitch."  
Harry jumped on to his Firebolt and left the ground. He had taken one of Hermione's bewitched quills and began to talk out-loud. He had earlier on instructed Ron to do the same. While one of the quills was modified to pick up Harry and Ron's voices, the other would right down their comments without the knowledge of the applicants.  
Quickly Harry created an invisible line between the halves of the pitch. He walked over to the Beaters.  
"There can only be two beaters, there are ten of you trying out. I am going to let five Bludgers out. Each Bludger is colored the same as the robes of the two applicants who will be hitting it. You want to aim the Bludger at the other color-coded person while at the same time defending yourself. All the points will be counted up and that will be 75% of what decides who gets to play."  
Harry swooped out and created a shield. He then performed a charm so the players would not be hurt by the Bludgers. Quickly he let the five ferocious balls loose.  
An hour and a half later the possible team recruits were all sitting in the common room. Each was sore and loudly complaining about the difficulty of what they had just gone through. Harry smiled at the sight of them. Ron was chortling too, while deciding who to pick. This was only a taste of what the real training would be like. Hopefully I won't get as bad as Wood, thought Harry.  
"Well, folks, you'll get used to it. But I would recommend essence of murtlap and a nice hot bath to sooth the pain," said Harry.  
The Gryffindors looked somewhat frightened at the prospect of more rigorous training, so Harry and Ron decided to adjourn to the Room of Requirement to select the players and let out the fits of giggles that had plagued them since the applicants had come inside. Once they were safely inside the silent room they burst out laughing.  
"I take it that they aren't too happy about us working them out hard."  
"No kidding Ron! They're probably thinking, 'Stupid gits just want to see who will die and then they can pick the living players.' Hey, maybe we should do it that way!"  
"No kidding," Ron snorted. "Anyway, I figured out who I want as Chasers. Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Euan Abercrombie."  
"We can do that. As for Beaters I think that Natalie O'Connell and Dennis Creevey will suffice. They already work well together since there both in third year."  
Ron nodded and then Harry pulled out a five Howlers. Ron too pulled out eleven gold envelopes. They quickly scribbled down notes to slip into the envelopes then left the room.  
After finishing they headed to the Owlery. After tying each of the sixteen envelopes to the school owls (and Pigwidgeon and Hedwig since there were so many letters and not enough school owls) they proceeded to leave but fond they way out of the Owlery blocked. The person standing in the doorway was none other than Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. He looked extremely pleased with himself.  
"Aha!" he cried triumphantly. "Caught in the act! Sending out order forms for Dungbombs during broad daylight, eh?"  
"Um, no," said Harry, fighting down an irresistible urge to laugh.  
"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes then? Those twins may be clever but they're not going to get their products past Argus Filch, they're not."  
"No, really Mr. Filch, we were just carrying out some Quidditch business, you can try Veritaserum on us if you like."  
Filch didn't try the truth potion, (though he seemed quite tempted to) for being a Squib he could have no sooner made a potion than made Crabbe and Goyle do ballet. He sent Harry and Ron on their way, looking extremely disgruntled and thy returned to the Gryffindor tower, tired but happy. They couldn't wait until the next day when the applicants would find out whether or not they had made the house team.  
Harry and Ron woke at the crack of dawn, too excited to go back to sleep. They dressed and went down to the common room when they saw Hermione walking down the stairs looking startled at the sight of them.  
"How is it you two were up before me?"  
"Does it really matter Hermione? Come on, were going to be late for breakfast!" The two boys then proceeded to drag Hermione with them as they ran towards the Great Hall.  
Thirty minutes later the morning post came in. Hermione gasped upon seeing five howlers fall at the Gryffindor table.  
Harry and Ron sniggered. Behind the owls carrying the five howlers were those with the eleven golden envelopes. Everything was dropped at the Gryffindor table. All of the howlers burst open at once.  
"CONGRATULATIONS ON MAKING THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM! PRACTICES WILL BE ON MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND FRIDAY AND YOU'LL BE THERE! SEE YOUR CAPTAIN AFTER DINNER TONIGHT AND THEN FEEL FREE TO BASK IN YOUR NEWFOUND GLORY!" The entire table laughed merrily at this and Hermione grinned.  
"So what was in the gold envelopes then?"  
"Rejection letters. We didn't want to make those loud though."

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**

Authors Note: I have finally updated! I have a couple of days before I'm going to theEast coast for two weels. So in these five days I will try and update as much as possiable! Sorry if I forgot you in the reveiwer responses.

Funness: That whole desk thing was messed up by my beta reader. (She told me I could blame her) Yeah! I like blameing other people!

Coolone007-2: Hello again. Harry's only practice is going to be the DA. Right now he is focuseing on his lessons with Dumbledore. Besides, there really isn't much you can do to prepare for death eaters.

Action Master: Glad you enjoyed it.

Desipoplover13: We are back! Yeah! Nothing else to say really. Like how your story is progressing.

Magster3: Thank you for reveiwing and I'm glad how you enjoy my third oerson thing.

SiriusRulz: I'm sure my beta will have a blast. At the time I wrote this I already had three more chapters finished.

Ronkid8829: If they broke up that dosen't mean there over each other! Jealousy my friend is a dangerous thing to meddle in.


	23. Harry: Professor Trepur

It was another History of Magic lesson. The trio couldn't begin to fathom why Trepur looked at Harry so strangely. She always seemed a little distant, though still perfectly nice.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the opportunity of her leaving the room to discuss this matter.  
"I don't think it affects anything!" said Hermione indignantly. She often had difficulty with thinking of teachers in a way other than authoritative. "It's not Harry's fault that teachers tend to have strong feelings about him."  
"Still Hermione, I think Harry has a right to know what's going on."  
"She is better then Binns, though." Harry put in. "Of course, that has nothing to do with it. If it'll shut you two up I'll ask her after class. Still, I doubt it means anything.  
True to his word Harry approached the History of Magic teacher after class. If she was surprised to see him standing in front of her desk she showed no sign of letting on.  
"Excuse me Professor Trepur, but I've been wondering something for a while."  
"Oh, and what might that be?"  
"I….erm…why do you look at me funny?"  
"Oh, that." She sighed. "Well, I suppose the truth will have to come out sometime so why not now. I'm sorry Harry, but it's just that you look so much like James…and he reminds me of…Sirius. I don't know if you know this but I used to be your mother's friend…and S-Sirius's girlfriend. We were going to get married and then…L-lily and James died." A silent tear leaked out of her left eye and trickled down her face. "I r-really did love him. But upon finding out what he did I…I wanted n-nothing to do with him. Of course, later I learned that he was innocent…and d-dead. I felt so horrible and equally guilty. That's when Dumbledore found me and gave me this job. I didn't mean to act so strangely Harry, b-but it was hard for me not to."  
Harry had been standing there listening to all this with his mouth wide open. Not only had a strange Professor confided in him but he'd just found that he had another link to his parents besides Remus Lupin. He was still shocked that Professor Trepur had told him all this but he understood why. After all, he had shared everything with Dobby.  
"Professor Trepur, I--" he gulped. "I was wondering if you could, um…tell me about my mother." He tried to speak very carefully so as to avoid another outburst.  
"Oh Harry, I promise I will, but I don't think this is the time. Besides, your friends are probably starting to worry. I'll send you an owl tomorrow."  
Harry turned to the door and met Ron and Hermione outside it. They both looked at him expectantly.  
"She was engaged to Sirius." These were the only words that could escape Harry's mouth but they had the necessary effect. Hermione gasped and hugged him, sobbing silently, and Ron, looking dumbstruck began to speak softly. Eventually the trio found themselves in the kitchens, only to realize that they weren't the only ones.  
Professors Dumbledore and Snape were engaged in conversation with several of the house elves. Quietly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck into a cupboard in the corner so as not to be noticed. They left the door ajar and managed to hear each and every single word.

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**

**Authors Note: **My beta is back from vacation and I'm happy! How come none of you wanted to reveiw my other storys? I found that kind of odd. Oh well. Anyways It feels great to be posting again and I have a lot of chapters done already so you can get ready for a stream of updates!


	24. Harry: Let something slip

"We have to be more careful, sir."

"Severus, she was just distracting Umbridge last year. I doubt she has an idea that there really is something hidden in the forest."

"Well what about Potter? He'll probably try to find something out. You must admit that the boy never fails to get into trouble, Headmaster."

"I trust Harry completely, though he does have a certain knack for blowing rules to pieces."

That put an end to the conversation between the two Professors and the house elves, who showed no sign of having heard a single word, cleared away their trays and began to prepare dinner.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Hermione started to bang her head on Ron's shoulder while Ron himself smacked his own forehead. Dumbledore and Snape had turned around to see what was making the noise. Harry was standing in the cupboard (whose door was now wide open thanks to Ron's left foot which had struck out each time he smacked himself) and Ron and Hermione seemed to be attempting to do themselves serious injuries. Dumbledore seemed to have realized that there was no escaping the situation while Snape, despite looking shocked, looked quite happy to see that he was correct in his assessment of Harry's rule-breaking habits.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said Professor Dumbledore cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I was doing fine, thanks, until I learned you kept another secret from me."

Said Harry acidly, though still sounding perfectly calm. "What is going on?"

Snape, whose pale face was positively twisted with his mixed emotions at finding the trio in the closet, took that opportunity to leave the kitchens. He grabbed Ron and Hermione roughly by the scruffs of their robes and led them out as well. Ron had protested but closed his mouth when Hermione stepped on his foot (which was already rather painful owing to its encounter with the door). They allowed Snape to steer them out of the kitchens and left Harry to talk to the Headmaster while they waited.

They didn't have to wait long. Moments later Harry came out and spotted them. He was positively shaking with rage. His hands were balled into fists and his knuckles were white.

"Do you believe that after that prophecy, after he promised not to keep secrets, he won't tell me! Said I'll get to upset or something! This is unbelievable! After everything that he said he's just going to keep himself quiet—"

Harry might have gone on but he was cut off by Hermione.

"What prophecy?"

Harry gasped and visibly paled, realizing his sudden slip of tongue. He had forgotten that Ron and Hermione didn't know about the prophecy. He simply stared at them, muttered something indistinguishable under his breath, and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Both Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room wrapped up in their own thoughts. When they got to the Fat Lady they said the password ("Hippogriff") in a preoccupied manner and entered the common room.

No one bothered to talk to them as they methodically made their way up to their respective dormitories. A short time later Lavender made her way up to the dormitory where Hermione to find her muttering fast to herself (she left immediately). A very similar thing happened to Seamus when he found Ron lying on his bed tossing a pair of socks up and down and talking quickly to himself in an undertone.

Once everyone had gone down to dinner Ron and Hermione made their way into the common room.

"Hermione, what does Harry mean about the prophecy?"

"I don't know. I thought it was destroyed. Maybe we should check the library."

Ron nodded and they got up and climbed through the portrait hole heading toward the Library, not noticing that certain messy haired boy was following them.

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! Good to see you again. Posted another chapter I did. I can't wait for the romantic climax in chapter 28. Already written quite a few chapters.

**SiriusRulz14**: THANKS FOR REVEIWING!!!!!!!Glad you liked this chapter and I am updating soon!


	25. Ron: Confessions

Ron and Hermione were both in the library working. Each had a different book on prophecies and was trying to figure out what Harry had meant.  
"This would be so much easier if I was still taking Divination!"  
"So these prophecy things are like the prediction that Trelawney made to Harry in our third year?"  
"Yes, but what prophecy is Harry talking about!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Well, we know it's the glass orb in the Department of Mysteries. But...none of us heard what that said. And besides, it was destroyed...wasn't it?"  
"It'll be hard getting Harry to talk to us about it. I mean, he's still in pain because of what happened to Sirius. I don't think he wants to talk about anything that happened around the time that Sirius died."  
"Ron, you're right, but this is important. I...he...oh, I suppose he'll tell us when he's ready."  
The two closed their books and headed up towards the common room. After they had left Harry sat down at the table with his head in his hands.  
He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione the truth. He wanted to tell them that he was the only one who could stop Voldemort, but he just couldn't bring himself to place such a burden upon them. It was bad enough that they thought Voldemort was after him, but if they learned the reason who knew what they'd do? Then there was the fact that he was still fuming at Dumbledore. He had refused to tell Harry what was hidden. Said it would get his hopes and anger up.  
With all of these thoughts in mind Harry made his way out of the Library. He trooped up to the common room and went to find Ron and Hermione. Suddenly he stopped in the portrait hole. Ron! Ron's feelings for Hermione! He had been meaning to ask him about that for a long time. He decided he'd speak to Ron when all the other boys in the dormitory were asleep.  
Harry climbed through the portrait hole and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in their usual chairs by the fire. He made his way over to them and without saying hello began to explain about the prophecy. Whatever they had been expecting, that hadn't been it. The three of them sat in silence for a long time mulling things over in their heads. Then Hermione said she had too much to think about and climbed up the staircase to the girls' dormitories. A little while later Harry confronted Ron.  
"Hey Ron, do you have feelings for Hermione?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Calm down, mate. I was just curious."  
"No...maybe...well yes. I've sort of fancied her for a while but she's going out with 'Vicky'." He said the name in a mocking tone. "It's a hopeless cause."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was sucking up the courage to in fourth year but then that Skeeter woman said you two were a couple and I thought you fancied her."  
"Well, if you aren't going to get up the nerve to talk to Hermione you might as well date Luna."  
"Don't even joke about that."  
"I'm not joking."  
  
**Authors Note**: I am sure that you are all wondering why on Earth I would have Ron admit his feelings for Hermione when I really support Harry and Hermione. Look at the category this is under.

**Desipoplover**: Glad to hear that other people are requesting your expertise in beta reading. You have been a really big help for me. No problem that you couldn't do the more chapters. I know what its like to have extended family visit you.

**Actionmaster**: Of course I care about you starting high school! All super heros have to have a proper education after all. Did you wait? Did you find out? Good! I have to start high school Setember 8th. I am NOT looking forward to it.

**Funness**: You didn't think of it because I reserved it from the idea tank. While Trepur is an honest woman and I think that she has emotional problems. It was kind of like when Harry talked to Dobby. Also she probaly felt that Harry deserved to know about his parents. I know what you mean about cliffhangers but I can't resist sometimes. I still think you should kill him off. That would get you past writters block for sure!

**Ronkid8829**: I will try and read the next installment of your story, but right now I am super busy and focusing on my story and how to make it better. Along with the fact that I have over twenty author alerts in my mailbox. Next time leave what you think of the story!


	26. Harry: Quidditch and more flashbacks

It was a couple of days later at breakfast. All students were excited as usual to see the owl post come in. Harry, in the middle of buttering a piece of toast, noticed a strange owl coming towards him. It dropped a note into his orange juice but Harry could still read it.  
"It's from Professor Trepur, she wants to have lunch with me this afternoon."  
"Really? Well, I s'pose it sounds like fun."  
All too soon Harry was knocking on the door of what he assumed to be Professor Trepur's office. He only found it because of the Marauder's Map. There was never a day he wasn't glad that he had it.  
Professor Trepur was sitting at her desk in a room that was covered in marked maps, timelines, and even some family trees.  
"Nice office." Harry said by way of a greeting.  
"Oh, hello Harry. Thank you. I've been thinking this week and have decided to tell you the story of the first time your mother and I met. You know about James, right?" Harry nodded his head. He remembered that before his mother and father got together, James Potter had been a somewhat conceited prat. He actually found it quite amusing.  
"Well, I was sitting in a train compartment all by myself..."  
  
**-Flashback-**   
  
Hannah was a quiet girl with pretty brown hair. She was a half-blood, sitting in a compartment all by herself. She was entering her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was positively tingling with excitement.  
A girl with red and hair and intense green eyes entered. The odd thing about her was that she was soaking wet.  
"Can I sit here?" She asked timidly.  
Hannah nodded fervently and then stuck out her hand for the girl to shake.  
"Hannah Trepur." She said in a friendly voice.  
"Lily Evans." The girl smiled.  
The girls were sitting in partial silence talking about how they thought Hogwarts would be when Hannah's curiosity got the better of her.   
"Why are you all wet?" she asked before she could stop herself.  
"Oh, that," said Lily, and she smiled. "Some idiotic boy dumped water on me. Then I hexed him with one of the jinxes I've been reading about. Of course, I don't think it worked entirely, but I got away before his posse could see me properly. They both giggled and by the end of the train ride were firm best friends.  
  
**-End of Flashback-  
**  
Harry laughed at this story and went to do his homework feeling much better. He was also rather excited as tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the season. He had worked the new team very hard and felt they could take anything that Hufflepuff threw at them. He had canceled today's practice and told his team to relax.  
  
The day of the match dawned bright and clear. The Gryffindor team marched out onto the field to a tumultuous applause from their own house and polite appulause from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. However this was equally matched by the boos they received from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch released the balls and the match began. Lee Jordan was no longer commentator as he had graduated, but Seamus Finnigan had happily accepted the job.  
"And they're off...it's Gryffindor in possession...Euan Abercrombie of Gryffindor...passes to Ginny Weasley....yes, as always there are two Weasleys on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, must be a tradition by now...Weasley passes to Thomas...Dean Thomas, her boyfriend, mind you and my best friend--"  
On the field Ginny could be heard yelling something at Seamus as she turned the color of a radish.  
"THOMAS SCORES! That's Gryffindor in the lead, ten to zero..."  
Harry was circling the game high above everyone else, squinting for any sign of the Snitch. He thought he saw something gold glinting near the Gryffindor stands, but it appeared to be a particularly large earring of Parvati Patil's which she had just received as a gift from family in India. And so the game went on.  
"Thomas in possession...passes to Abercrombie...intercepted by a Hufflepuff—can't tell who I can only see his or her back—stolen by Weasley...Weasley scores! Gryffindor leads sixty to thirty! It's Hufflepuff in possession...Sally-Anne Perks of Hufflepuff...tries to put it past the Gryffindor Keeper...come on, Ron, you can do it...YES! I mean, er...saved by the Gryffindor Keeper...Gryffindor in possession..."  
And then Harry saw it. A glint of gold near the teachers' seats. He shot his Firebolt toward the stands, the Hufflepuff seeker on his tail...he reached out his right hand...zooming closer and closer to the ground and closed it on something before somersaulting out of the air and onto the grass.  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS ONE TWO HUNDRED AND TEN TO THIRTY!"  
The Gryffindors fell back to the ground yelling themselves hoarse. Hermione ran over to Ron and Harry and hugged them each in turn.   
"That was spectacular!" she screamed over the roaring crowd.   
They returned to the Gryffindor common room and to a party that lasted through to one o'clock in the morning. Some one had had the brains to perform a silencing charm on the room. Then at last, Harry went to bed, full of good food and drink and the happiness that could only come from an excellent Quidditch match.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the wait before the update. Fan fiction server has been down and I have been unable to post or reveiw. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader **Desipoplover13** who wrote the details of the quidditch match and fixed the grammical errors and such. I wrote the first death of a character in one of the chapters betwen 30 and 35. So look out. I also have a quick note to make that I couldn't because I havem't been allowed to reveiw.

**Actionmaster**: I just read your story today! It was very long, but I liked it a lot. The only thing that I really have a promblem with is that you are expanding way out of the dream team and Riddle by bringing Neville and all there dates along. Its a good story though and very impressive. I am excited for chapter 13. Hope High school didn't suck to bad yet.


	27. Hermione: Odd guy behavior

Time passed quickly, and before anyone knew what was happening the grounds were covered in snow and Peeves was singing twisted Christmas carols.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace. Hermione was reading a book and Harry and Ron were lounging about. The common room was practically empty. Most of the students were playing in the snow."So, Ron, got any plans for Christmas?""I'm going back to the Burrow. You're welcome to come stay if you want, mate.""Sounds good to me, what about you Hermione?""I'm staying at school.""That's no fun by yourself! I'll stay as well!""And so will I! I'll just go send a letter to Mum explaining."  
Hermione and Harry just nodded at Ron who was already headed towards the owlery. Harry just shook his head at his friend's retreating form. He really ought to ask Hermione out before she got interested in other boys. Harry had spotted her staring at Dean in History of Magic, but was sure he was still going out with Ginny. Perhaps Hermione was just daydreaming, though she was highly unlikely to do that in a class.It appeared that most were so worried about Voldemort that they wanted to visit their family while possible. The trio were the only people left besides several Ravenclaws, a shy Hufflepuff first year, and an annoying Gryffindor fourth year.Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down for breakfast and began to eat toast with marmalade.  
"So later I think we should visit Dobby and bring food so we can have dinner with Hagrid."Ron and Hermione nodded each lost in their own thoughts. It was odd really, normally Hermione was very down to Earth and Ron inhaling all the food around him. Harry noticed this and decided to speak up."Anything happen before this morning that I don't know about?" he asked suspiciously."Seamus asked me out and I said no." Hermione answered."And my mum seemed a little too excited that I wanted to stay here." Ron added.After saying this they disappeared into their own thoughts yet again, but this time came back quickly."How could you go out with Seamus! The boy detested Harry and called him a liar for a year!""I'm not going out with him, Ron. And if I was why would you care? You always seem to hate boys I like. Why is that?""They're all gits.!"  
"ARE NOT!""ARE TOO!""WHY DO YOU CARE?""WHY DO YOU CARE IF I CARE?""PRAT!""KNOW-IT-ALL!""BOTH OF YOU SHUT-UP!"At this Hermione and Ron lapsed into silence and Harry dragged them out of the Great Hall, ignoring the many stares that were headed their way."Honestly you two!" he cried in exasperation. "We were having a normal breakfast and I don't see why you had to go at it again with your bloody arguments! Ron, Hermione, why do you bother each other so much?"It was then that the Harry realized that Ron yelled because he was jealous. He wondered if he could make Ron confess that but it didn't seem likely that he would."On second thoughts, why don't we all study?" Harry suggested. Both Ron and Hermione looked startled by this suggestion. "I really don't think it's a good idea to research why you fight."Ron mouthed a 'thanks' and Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look."Harry, you're acting a little strange….I'm just going to go somewhere else and we'll talk when you two've come around." Patting his shoulder Hermione sauntered off to the common room. Ron just stared after her and then turned to Harry."Thanks, mate.""No problem, just make sure you come out with the truth sometime, all right? Now, let's go to the kitchens."Hermione, who hadn't really gone to the common room, stared after them looking even more puzzled than before.

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**

**Authors Note**: You guys are great! I got an excellent response to the last three chapters and I was estactic. Pretty soon I am going on vacation and won't be able to post for around two weeks. Luckily I will be here until Saturdaymorning so I will still be able to post some chapters. Remember, the romantic climax is coming up. Next chapter actually.

**Ronkid8829**: My beta reader is great! You can ask her, **Desipoplover13** but she might already have to much to handle. I am forwarding her your reveiw. Erm, I doubt I would be very good at spelling because I really can't spell but I would love to do it for one story. Of course, I'm going on vacation till the 25th but if you wait I'll do it. If not my beta reader is great.

**Funness**: Its not that I don't like Spiderman, its just not my thing. Oh well, I will wait. After all, I am going on vacation.

**Starsmiles**: I'm orginal! Yeah! They were beating themselves up because Harry showed no self control. If you were spying and the person you were with blew their cover you might be upset as well. Aren't we all looking forward to character death? I know I am.

**CrystalizedLily**: Nobody likes Dudders! Glad to hear I have gained a new reader!

**Trumpet-Geek**: I have never been to band camp, my jazz band did take a trip to Disneyland though. That was fun. Glad you think that they are awesome, I try my best.


	28. Harry and Hermione: A simple kiss

It was Christmas Eve. The snow was lightly falling and mistletoe hung around the Gryffindor common room. Moonlight shone through the windows and a boy sat dejectedly on the couch all alone.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah...well, no. I just think it's unfair that Voldemort gets to ruin the world because he had bad parenting! I mean, thousands of kids get abused but the one who is a very powerful wizard has to react the most strongly."

Hermione sat down next to him fully prepared to listen to his ramblings. However, this one was most unique.

"You know what else I don't get? He's a half-blood as well. Why on Earth does he want to kill others like him? He's mentally insane!"

"Oh, come off it," said Hermione practically. "Did you really expect the man who was taking over the world to be sane Harry?"

He laughed and turned to Hermione. Getting up he lent her a hand which she gratefully accepted.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to this, and on Christmas Eve no less. It's just that everyone's happy and I'm confused."

"They don't want this war Harry. By celebrating Christmas they get a temporary relief from the real world. They get to hide briefly and feel safe. It's a materialistic refuge, Harry."

He grinned at her. "I didn't understand a word of what you just said, but it sounded comforting."

He looked up, and then said nervously, "Hermione, look where we're standing."

It so happened, that they were beneath the mistletoe and unnaturally close. Hermione looked up to see it but was stopped by Harry's lips on hers. He kissed her lightly at first, but then deeper and more passionately.

Finally one of them broke away and went up to their dorms silently saying they couldn't do this. The other sat in the dark common room feeling rejected, letting the shadows hit their face.

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**  
  
**Authors Note**: Don't kill me! I know that this was an incredibly short chapter and an extreme cliff hanger, and that loads of you must be Ron/Hermione shippers. (My beta is and was very angry with me.) Right now your probably wondering that after all the dramatic tension I had one of them (not going to tell you who!) pull away. I will never tell! At least not until the next chapter. Of course, it shouldn't be hard to guess...

LupinAndSiriusLover: You are right. Harry will be very angered becasue of all the reasons you listed and some new reasons that I am sure J.K. will add in. However, I am not going to write about Harry being depressed and angered because, as you can see, this story is under Drama/Humor catorgorey and so I am going to be dramatic and funny. If you want depressed and anger management Harry storys then go under the angst catogorey and I am sure that those storys will full fill your needs. Thank you for your advice and comments though, I duly appericate it and understand where you are coming from.

MellyV: I am glad you are enjoying the story and I know this scene is short but hopefully you like it. Even if you don't want to stop you still need to eat and drink and stay hygenic! SO please do stop every now and then! Good luck on your marriage quest! I favor Dan, but Oliver is hot as well, and the twins are yummy. Hmmm, choices!

Desipoplover13: We are going to see some family but its mostly a fun vacation. We get to go to NY, Boston, Vermont, and a whole bunch of places! I am very excited and I suppose that you can be lazy. I will so go and read the others now! I liked them a lot even though they are pretty easy and outside of my normal books. Mostly I read fantasy, with a little bit of historical fiction and mythology on the side. I am glad to find a fellow Boston lover. My parents are going to take me there when I get older for a week to look at all the colleges in that area. It is such an amazing city, and it is very pretty as well. All that brick and ivy, I love it! I consider it the romantic climax. You can take your time since now that school is coming near your scheldule is probaly getting fuller. I did check out your bio, it is very intresting.


	29. Ron: You betrayed me

Harry and Hermione noticed they were standing under the mistletoe. Wearing his devilish grin Harry kissed Hermione lightly. Then the kissed was deepened and it felt so good that neither wanted to pull away.

But Harry did pull away and softly said, "I can't do this." He promptly left for his dormitory while Hermione sat down on the couch puzzled, the firelight casting soft shadows against her face.

In the morning Ron was dragged to the common room at a horrific hour. He didn't even get to open his presents! Harry sat him down then began pacing and what not. Finally he spoke.

"Ron, you need to tell Hermione how you feel right now." Ron just sat there looking at him oddly. He had liked Hermione for years, what was the rush?

"I don't want to Harry."

"Hermione!"

Hermione came jogging down the stairs still attempting to brush her hair. Looking at Harry's determined face and Ron's confused one she was utterly bewildered.

"What's this about Harry?"

"Ron has feelings for you and that's why I pulled away last night." Harry said, with the air of one saying that his shoe was untied.

"Well, I'll leave you two to sort out your problems, I fancy a bit of breakfast." Harry made a mad dash for the portrait hole but Hermione stopped him.

"Not so fast Harry James Potter! You are going to sit down with us. Obviously we all have problems. Let me get my quill and some parchment!"

Harry deeply regretted suggesting they talk about this. A short while later all three were sitting in front of the fireplace. Ron was fuming.

"What the BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED HER? I told you I liked her and you went off and snogged her? Some friend you turned out to be!"

"Now Ron, it wasn't like I didn't want to kiss him. Besides, he pulled away because he respected your feelings towards me."

"HE IS STILL A--wait, you wanted to snog him?"

"Yes Ron. I've…er…actually had feelings towards Harry for a while now, whereas I see us as having nothing more then a platonic relationship."

Ron looked quite hurt at this, and also shocked that Hermione had so blatantly snubbed him. But the emotion that took over was his anger. "So Harry, who will it be then? Me, or her?"  
Harry who been sitting quietly after telling his part of the story looked shocked. He didn't think he was going to have to choose between Hermione and Ron. Both of them meant so much to him.

"Listen Ron, I know you're angry, I would be too, but I am not going to choose between my two best mates. I think it would be best for every one if we all just took a day for ourselves."

Hermione nodded and headed towards her dormitory. Ron was shaking as he marched to the Great Hall still in his paisley pajamas.

Harry went to open his presents in hope of finding something to cheer him up.

He really didn't know what he wanted to do. The kiss with Hermione was absolutely amazing but Ron had been through so much with him.

Feeling depressed, his thoughts began to wander towards Sirius. He had managed to avoid thinking about him but he could no longer be in denial.

Hoping that he didn't run into Ron or Hermione he grabbed his broom and flew out the window to practice some Quidditch. ****

**Meanwhile in Hermione's dormitory…**

Hermione had immediately gone to her room. She felt bad for putting Harry in such a difficult position. Upon finding out that Ron had feelings for her she felt guilty, and wondered why she hadn't been able to spot it before.

She hated to see Ron and Harry fight and hoped Ron came to his senses. It wasn't as though she didn't like Ron, it was just that she couldn't possibly be with him in a way that was more then friendly.

Harry on the other hand, she had deep romantic feelings for and had wanted to kiss him for so long. Last night had just felt so right. Sighing she rolled over and went back to sleep hoping that when she woke up everything would be all right.

**Meanwhile with Ron…**

Ron paced the Library. He couldn't believe that after finally confiding in Harryhis best friend had gone off and kissed the girl of his dreams! That was a complete betrayal to him.

On the other hand Hermione's words kept coming back to haunt him. "Yes Ron. I've…er…actually have feelings towards Harry for a while now, whereas I see us as having nothing more then a platonic relationship."

The wound made by those words was immeasurable to him. He couldn't understand why Hermione would like Harry more then him. He sat there, pondering for a while, hoping for some indication of why. And then it hit him like a bolt of lightning, and he buried himself in books.

**Authors Note**: Hello all! My beta is going to tell you what she thinks of this story in case your intrested. The next couple of chapters is mostly feelings but you should still read it because it leads to some intresting events. Please leave a review!  
  
**Beta's Note**- Hi, this is desipoplover13, this story's beta reader. I'm crying right now! Ron, it's okay! I'll go out with you! Of course, you and Hermione would make a cuter couple….::blows nose::

**MellyV**: Just because Oliver is seven years older then us dosen't mean I can't dream! You are correct! For the right reasons as well, here I thought it would be full of suspense! Oh well, you can't have everything.


	30. Harry: When James asked Lily the first t...

Harry was playing Quidditch, and for once he was unhappy. This was odd because normally Quidditch was one of Harry's favorite things to do. Of course, he might have been unhappy because one of his best friends was angry with him and he had feelings for his other best friend.

Why couldn't this be easy! If I want to date someone, no problems. Stupid Ron! Wait…What am I saying? Ron made it clear he had feelings for Hermione! And stupid me had to enjoy kissing her.

Do I really want a relationship though? I mean, Hermione is great but this thing is getting way too complicated. I better avoid everyone. I need some one to tell me what to do.

Sighing, Harry got off his broom and headed to Professor Trepur's office. Knocking on the door, he waited. The door opened and she didn't look remotely surprised to see him. She motioned for him to come in.

"Hello, Harry. Here to hear another story about your parents? I can tell you about the first time James asked her out."

"Thanks Professor but I'm here for advice."

"Oh?"

"Ron has feelings for Hermione and he told me. Then under the mistletoe I kissed Hermione and…liked it. Then I confronted Ron and Hermione and now all three of us are avoiding each other. I want to do date Hermione but I don't want to fight with Ron."

"Well that's a lot of information for me to process." Said Professor Trepur thoughtfully.

"I understand, though. It's best to leave it alone for a couple of days and then have another group meeting before everyone comes back from break."

"Thanks Professor, now how about that story?"

**!#$%&FLASHBACK&%$#!**

Lily and Hannah were in fourth year. Both were walking to the grounds as they wanted to visit Hagrid. They did however get sidetracked.

The Marauders, as they had dubbed themselves, were also walking around the grounds and James had pulled out his wand. Sirius followed suit while Remus gave them warning glances.

In a flash both Hannah and Lily's hair flashed the colors of the rainbow.

Screaming, they advanced on the Marauders. Anger seemed to be radiating from them and Remus was telling off James and Sirius.

"What did you do to my hair Potter?" screeched Lily.

"We want it back to normal, Black!" cried Hannah.

"Ladies, all we did was add a little color to your hair." Said Sirius, grinning. "We think it looks loads better. Don't we James?"

"Course we do Sirius. Say Lily darling, how about you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"I'd never go out with you Potter. Now change it back before I get a teacher!"

**!#$%& END OF FLASHBACK &%$#!**

Authors Note: You guys are the best! I received so many reviews right after I posted the last chapter! I was really excited. Everyone is so nice it makes me ecstatic. I am almost at the 150 mark! That really makes me happy because when I started I was lucky enough to get one review per chapter. As you might of noticed I am re-posted some of the earlier chapters in hopes of making the formatting better so you guys can easily read it.

As another note a lot of you seem to think that Ron and Hermione will end up together. Recently I was looking for evidence to support my Harry/Hermione pairing and came across this wonderful essay that you should read if you have any extra time. The link is: and I thought it was well written. Of course you don't have to read it but it would make you understand where I am coming from. Also check out my profile for info on updates.

Funness: I know a lot of people are Ron/Hermione shippers but I'm not. Glad you think my story is good and I am eagerly awaiting your big inspiration. I thought that it could of been either of them as well! It annoyed me that so many people could just guess it. Now go and find your inspiration!

Lady Cadogan 17: You added me to your favorites? I feel so special! Glad to see that I have gotten another review. Thanks for reading!

Trumpet-Geek: You sound like your having fun! Thanks for reviewing again! For a moment there I thought you had forgotten me! We do need lots of time to read all of the chapters.

MellyV: Well, I wasn't planning on having Ron go out with you because something at t- yeah I can't tell you that. Plus I already wrote up to chapter 36 so it would be hard to work you in. You can have Ron, I'd rather take Harry. Glad you like the plan!

We Hate Piggiears20: Well, I don't appreciate reviews from people who don't read my stories. I will block **RedAndGold4LeafClovers** from reviewing my story on your word. However I think that this problem sounds like more of a personal issue that you two should work out. For this reason I am also blocking you from leaving a review. I'd rather not be the innocent one in the middle. In the future do not take your problems out on others but have a discussion to work out your issues.


	31. Hermione: I have the map

Life was completely unfair for Hermione Granger. Not only was there a fifty-fifty chance that her friend was going to die, not only did she rarely get to see her family, not only did she constantly fight with one of her best mates, but she was very much in love with the other one.

_Stupid Ron has to go and have 'feelings' for me. She thought in exasperation. I mean honestly! Does he really think a relationship could work about between me and him? We constantly fight and he gets much too jealous. But I do feel guilty about how blunt I was earlier. But still, he's much too oversensitive. Harry on the other hand, is...almost perfect. That was an amazing kiss but he has to go and have 'morals'. Now he and Ron are bickering when Harry was completely honest. I really wish he would date me. Cho never understood him. I don't see how that idiot of a girl could be in Ravenclaw!__   
  
_Hermione flopped on to her bed. She knew that this would not easily be resolved. If only Ginny was her to talk to her, or maybe Lavender. Right now she would even suffer through Parvati, thought the girl wasn't completely insufferable. She just needed some one to talk to.

Unfortunately, most of the girls were gone.Suddenly, Hermione remembered something. She had the Marauder's Map! Earlier she had needed a book from the library late at night and had borrowed it and had yet to give it back. She pulled it out and looked closely at it.

Harry was heading towards Professor Trepur's office. That's good, Hermione thought. She can talk some sense into him. Goodness knows he won't come up with a situation by himself.Happier, she began to look for Ron only to discover him (to her surprise) in the library. He was by himself and she doubted that he was reading. She really wished that there was something she could do but she only carried platonic feelings for him. She looked closer and saw that he was now making his way towards the Quidditch pitch. She assumed he was going in search of Harry.

Hermione rolled on her back and cursed. I really don't want to see either of them for a few days. She thought. Of course I have to eat and I want to read. What can I do?  
Suddenly she rushed down the stairs and went to the owlery. She sent the map to Harry with Gandalf and then hurried to the kitchen.

As she opened the door all the house-elves greeted her. She quickly asked where Dobby was. She felt she had barely finished her request when the eager elf appeared."Miss Granger called?""Yes, Dobby would you be able to bring me my meals to my room? Just for two days.""Dobby would be happy to, Miss.""Thanks!"Hermione then gathered all the books she was planning on reading and made her way up to the dorms. Satisfied, she one up and began to read.

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**

Authors Note: You all should check out the link I left last authors note and my profile! Have fun while I am gone and read the storys in my favorites list and the storys of other reviewers!

MellyV: I wouldn't mind purple hair. I actually wanted to dye my hair that color but the parentals wouldn't let me. Thanks for all the compliments! Your a great reviewer always reviewing right after I post a chapter. Alas, this message won't get to you for awhile but its all good. If you get Ron I want to date Harry. Now lets go kidnap them from Hogwarts! You should really write a story! That wat I could review it!

Ronkid8829: Glad you and Desipoplover13 are getting along so well! She is a great beta reader. Anyways on the subject of my story I ma glad you think it is getting good. Well I think that someone is getting cocky now that they have a beta reader! I'm just joking with you. Thanks for reviewing!

Desipoplover13: You have to copy the link and put it in the URL box. I am excited that I will get loads of new chapters to post when I get home. I was also suprised that you managed to get another chapter to me. I am leaving at 6:30 my time in the morning so have fun while I'm gone.


	32. Ron: Reduced to talking to portraits

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the library. He was using the books, just not for studying. At the moment he was banging his withered Herbology textbook against his forehead. He was at the moment very upset.

Why does Harry have to get everything? He thought bitterly. Harry got fame, fortune, he became school champion, and I haven't complained, have I? Of course that isn't enough for the great Mr. Potter. No, he has to go and take the girl that I fancy. Your best friend isn't supposed to betray you! He's turning into another Lockhart. Of course that's not the only bad thing. Hermione has to go and tell me she doesn't have any feelings for me! The least she could've done was let me down easy! Some Christmas this turned out to be.

Ron got up and started to wander the castle aimlessly. He even stopped to talk to portraits. As a matter of fact Sir Cadogan, a belligerent knight on the higher floors, ran into him and the two of them had a very interesting conversation. Surprisingly enough no one bothered to watch what they were saying around him.

"Hello Sir Cadogen."

"Avast you treacherous rogue! Wait...have we met before perchance?"

"Yeah. I'm Ron Weasley/ I used to ask you for directions to the North Tower in my third year. So what's new?"

"Ah, so much there is! But none I may speak! I have been sworn to secrecy so that plundering villains do not hear!"

"Erm, right. I'm not a plundering villain so could you tell me?"

"Only if we engage in a duel to the death my dear sir!"

Ron failed to see the point in this, as if he died he wouldn't find out anything, and if he lived Sir Cadogen wouldn't be able to tell him anything.

"I value my life, thanks." He replied.

"I think I'm going to go now."

"Wait! No! Perhaps I may divulge some information about the secret meeting in the Charms classroom! Does good sir wish to hear?"

"Yes I do! What's it about Sir?"

"A secret weapon is hidden in the forest and they plan on a brave and noble quest to bring it to the castle."

Ron took off running forgetting about his other problems until he reached the fourth floor. Then swearing he turned back around. Quietly he made his way up to the dorms. Frustrated, he began to beat his pillow into a mass of feathers. Muttering to himself he sat down to dinner and forgot all of his worries in his plate of food.

Sighing he looked at Dumbledore who was deep in conversation with Professor Trepur. They appeared to be quite serious and Dumbledore had a look of surprise etched on his face. However he soon began to look at the Gryffindor table and caught Ron looking at him.

Ron was extremely confused, and the two people who would have been able to cure him of this condition happened to not be on speaking terms with him. ****

Authors Note: I am back from my vacation! I hope you all missed me as well. I was reading your reviews and sadly noticed that a lot of themm had nothing to say about my story or latest chapter and instead focused on you. Well I am eager to keep up with my reviewers life it doesn't help when you don't leave an actual review. If I have you on my author alert list I will know when you post and there is no need to ave me a review telling me this. I am grateful for reviews, but not non-reviews. One review away from reacing the 150 mark!

Desipoplover13: I love the fact that you my beta my stories and you are excellent at it but do not go to create that much differnce. I have multiple reasons for the false panic and by changing it you are not helping. Thanks for the most part though.

MellyV: I understand the time thing. I just like to read the stories of people who read my stories. Though it can be dramatic without server failures and beta readers misscommunications. Thanks for still reviewing my story despite your tight time scheldule.

Trumpet-Geek: Hello again! Glad your liking the story. Thats one of the reasons I write it.

The Shadows: Amazing review! I will try and keep in mind what you said while I write the next chapter (some of these are pre-written) and take no offense. I often do the same thing myself.

Ronkid8829: You might want to read the authors note. Glad that Desi is working out for you. She is the best.

SiriuzRulz14: Don't worry, we have all been busy.


	33. The gang: Talking to portraits and bound...

Harry was peacefully sitting in the Room of Requirement. It had a table with three comfy chairs beside it. Two of the chairs had binds. He drummed his fingers quietly on the table and took a sip of water from a glass that just appeared.

Ron came in first. He looked grumpy and sat down in one of the chairs. He put his arms on the armrests almost automatically, and was quickly bound to the chair. He didn't bother to try to free himself.

A minute later Hermione came in and Ron tried to jump up. He hadn't known she was coming. Unfortunately for him though, he was bound down tightly.

"Hello everyone. Haven't seen you for several days. So, let's talk about our problems!"

"Oh, come off it, Harry," said Ron irritably.

"We have bigger problems then this stupid messed up love triangle. We need to do some detective work." Hermione and Harry looked at Ron strangely because he hadn't told him what he had found out.

"Okay Ron. Before we can work together we need to work out our problems." Said Harry. It was taking every ounce of his strength to be calm and forward about this. "Otherwise it's going to be extremely difficult to do any sort of detective work."

"Fine, then. I don't want to date Hermione since the feelings aren't mutual. Hermione and Harry obviously like each other so you two might as well get together."

The other two were stunned at Ron's maturity, though he did seem rather angry. Both gave him questioning looks but he just sighed.

"There is some sort of secret weapon and it's hidden in the forest." He said, changing the subject. It worked.

"How on Earth do you know that?" asked Hermione, grabbing the arms of her chair and becoming bound to it.

"I was talking to the portraits."

"You were...talking to...portraits?" said Hermione breathlessly. (She was now struggling against the bindings on her chair.)

"Yes, Hermione! In case you didn't notice I wasn't talking to either of you!"

"So you struck up a conversation with a portrait?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Harry!"

"Just out of curiosity, Ron, what picture were you talking to?"

"Erm...that doesn't matter. The point is that there is a secret weapon hidden in the forest and we need to know about it. After all, if you follow the patterns, Harry is going to be attacked in June."

"So you think that this weapon will help Harry defeat Voldemort?" asked Hermione. Her hands were rather red and she had given up the fight with her chair.

"Yes."

"And you found this out by striking up a conversation with a portrait?" Harry repeated.

"YES, HARRY! Are you with me or not?"

Harry and Hermione nodded meekly, though both were wondering why Ron was acting so differently. Normally he would be the last to think of something like this. Suddenly Harry remembered the scene in the kitchen.

"That was what Dumbledore was talking about!" he cried. Ron gave him a pitying look as though he was a bit dim. Hermione nodded eagerly and then the trio headed to the common room. Each made the journey in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Unfortunately for Ron his exclusive 'sources' showed up before they managed to reach the portrait hole. However, Sir Cadogan wasn't the only one there because Ginny was, too. She appeared to have returned from vacation early. She was pacing in front of the Fat Lady and muttering obscene things under her breath. Sir Cadogan seemed to be trying to get her to talk. Ron ran up to her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" 

**Authors Note**: I love you guys! 150 reviews just blows my mind! I was so excited. As a reward you guys may choose what happens in chapter 36. You have two options and while I can't give to much away I can tell you some things.

Choice one involves teachers and some Slytherians as well as mental health issues and eaves-dropping.

Choice number two which my beta came up with is a bit more complicated. It involves threats, black-mail, and hiding instead of a more sebatical type trip.

Now it is completely up to you guys but if you choose choice two I will have to re-work chapter 35 as well delaying my updates. Choice one however will require me to do some reading from the lexicon and make sure that I get a certain name right. It also will show some of the storys rating as it is slightly suggestive.

Both are great choices and I leave it in your hands.

My wonderful beta reader has told me how to get past the door on J.K. Rowlings official site and get past the dartboard and safe. The excert is really cool and I can tell you how to get in if you want. I think it describes the new DADA teacher or Marge's new husband. Whats your guess?

The Shadows: That was quick. Glad you understand and I hope that you feel more refreshed soon. Thank you so much for being my 150th reviewer and responding so quickly as I posted the latest chapter.

SiriusRulz14: Heres the update you can't wait for! Thank-you for being a constant reviewer and I am sorry that I did not review the most recent chapter in your story but my computer was messed up.

Snizel: Oh great bearer of odd name I assure you that I have no intention of ever stopping writting. In fact I would rather enjoy becoming a jouranlist when I grow up. Thank you so much for the compliments, they are some the nicest I have ever received.


	34. Hermione: First character death :

Ron forgot the fact that his friends were right next to him and would make him seem even more of a fool when he saw Ginny. Immediately, he turned to face herand tenderly asked what was wrong.

"It's P-Percy! Oh, Ron, he's d-dead." The color drained from Ron's face. "V-Vo-Voldemort killed him a-and the m-minister. They're dead, Ron." Ginny rushed forwards and embraced Ron while crying. He too was shaking with silent sobs. Hermione was softly crying and Harry looked angry.Before anyone could say anything Harry left to the boys dormitories. Hermione took Ginny up to her room to comfort her and Ron sat alone in the common room. After five minutes Harry had calmed down and went to talk to Ron."I'm sorry mate. I know that you didn't get along with Percy very well but that doesn't mean you didn't love him."Ron just sat staring into the fireplace, stunned. Sighing, Harry looked at him once again. He understood that Ron was going through third degree pain."I know what you're going through." He said quietly. "You still have a family that loves you. A really big family for that matter. I know it may not seem helpful but a solitary walk around the grounds really does wonders."Ron gave a curt nod and walked out of the common room. Moments later Ginny came down and followed suit."I told her to go to the room of requirement." Said Hermione, who came in behind her."I told him to take a walk around the grounds." Harry replied.They both looked at each other and Hermione joined him on the couch. She had puffy eyes because the death of Percy; despite minor disagreements the two of them had gotten along quite well."It's not fair Harry! All of the good people are dying and it's next to impossible that we can get rid of Voldemort. He finds joy in killing things and shows no mercy ever.""I know Hermione, I know."Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder still crying and they both fell asleep like that.  
Ron came back from his walk feeling some what better. He had managed to clear his mind and talk with Ginny.Sullenly he made his way to the common room and gave a wry smile at the cute couple that Harry and Hermione made. Sighing once again he got into bed without changing into his pajamas.In the morning the four of them were still wallowing in despair and worry. Ginny had remained locked in her dormitory and Ron refused to leave his bed. Harry and Hermione had consoled each other with stories about Percy that sometimes reached the ears of Ron."I remember when Fred and George took his badge and were bewitching it. He blamed Ron because they were sharing a room. He held him captive, really. I had to get Ron's rat tonic for him because Percy wouldn't let him leave his sight.""Yeah, he once told you how to win a chess game. That was the worst Ron has ever beaten you."Harry chuckled. "It's just sad to know that he's gone. Makes more people realize the danger of the upcoming war.""I wish this never happened." Hermione whispered."I wish that too."

Authors Note: I am very dissapointed with my reviewers! Only one vote? If things continue like this it looks like the shadows will be controlling the story, actually that wouldn't be to bad because she seems to do what she is doing.

Sorry for the delay upon posting this chapter but I have been concerened about the up-coming school year with my friends. Out of all 97 kids going to my brand new high school I know zero. Not to mention the whole school is basically an experiment since I'm part of the inagural class. Yeah, that allows reason for worry.

Enough, I know you aren't intrested in my life, just my writting, and so I hoped you enjoyed chapter 34.

The Shadows: Well to tell you the truth the orginal author's note did not have a question. However me and my beta were agrugeing on the right course for the story and the poll wasn't to make people come back but to allow the readers to settle this dispute. On a personal note I don't like Ginny much and don't find her to have much 'character strength.'

Hermione really wasn't thinking all that sanely being locked in her room for several days with nothing but books. She only say Ron's reaction to arrival but assumed that Harry was using his wand. I think that while in normal ciricumstances she might of been angry she was very desperate as well.

I think I covered all the basic points of your review and would to say that once again I take no offense and if I ever need help again I will leave no cliffhanger. I am glad that you did post a review the number of reviews still shocks me.

To be honest, I like my ideea better and am having trouble writting number two, both seemed like good ideas though and I really wanted the readers to decide.

Desipoplover13: I love parties! Parties always have cake and cake is yummy. I did metion the other idea to you but refused to spill the details. After all, that would ruin everything! I am very angry that she closed the door again. That is just sad. Of course you can't vote, obviously you favor your own idea!


	35. The trio: Dumbledore and expulsion

All of the students had returned to Hogwarts and were once again studying. However, many people noticed that the dream team was rather subdued.

Ron was very distant and Harry and Hermione were acting awkward around each other. They hadn't discussed their relationship yet. Of course, one can't expect no one to notice such a thing, and all the students were even more shocked when none of the three were surprised when Dumbledore called them into his office one afternoon."What do you know?" he asked.This question took the trio by surprise. They had expected Dumbledore to want to know what was going on but it seemed he already knew."Well," said Hermione. "There's some kind of weapon hidden in the forest and you want to bring it into the school.""I expected as much." Said Dumbledore. "How did you deduce this?""Ron talked to some portrait and they told him."Nodding somberly Dumbledore looked at them. He no longer had a twinkle in his eyes and looked rather sad."I am sure you all know I have a brother, Aberforth." He began. The three of them nodded not really seeing where this was going. "He is a member of the Order, though something of a low-key one. He is the main barman of Hog's Head and provided security for me when I was in hiding from the Ministry. Due to the current circumstances, I am sure you will understand why I am asking Harry to leave the school.""WHAT?" three voices shouted at once."Perhaps you don't understand." Said Dumbledore. "Harry is extreme danger without control of the weapon. Voldermort will probaly be coming after him very soon and Hogwarts isn't safe."  
"So some old tavern is?""Yes. As Dolores said, 'The last thing he would be doing is sitting in a pub while the officials are looking for him.' Well, it was something along those lines. Anyway, Harry will have to face Voldemort, but before he does we need control of this weapon.""Why can't you just walk into the forest and bring back the weapon?" asked Ron."Ah Mr. Weasley, that is where it gets complicated. This 'weapon' will cancel out spells that are within 100 feet of it and set up natural traps to keep from being possessed. It also is somewhere in the heart of the forest, and its exact location is unknown. It's the reason the forest became forbidden. Dangerous creatures we could deal with but this weapon we could not."The three nodded in a resigned sort of way and went to pack their things. After about an hour they were all back in Professor Dumbledore's office."Erm, Professor?" asked Harry timidly."Yes, Harry.""What about lessons?""I trust Ms. Granger will make sure you study." A shadow of Dumbledore's old twinkle appeared in his eye."Why do all three of us need to go?""Well Mr. Weasley, by being friends with Harry and by helping him fight his battles the way you have, you have become quite a target as well.""Oh.""Um…Professor," said Hermione. "What does the weapon do?""I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Miss Granger. And Aberforth doesn't know either, so don't bother asking him."

**Authors Note**:

Alas my firends where have you gone?

I have no friend seither and I am all alone.

Reviewers have deserted me without muttering a good-bye

And after getting 150 reviews it makes me kind of shy.

What drastic thing did I do to stop you?

Prehaps it was two author's notes ago which was a little rude.

Oh please write to me again or I shall spit on your shoe.

There you have it folks! My attempt at poetry of why you guys have utterly ditched me and given me no feed-back.

**Desipoplover13**: I doubt that you could really help me write it. Chapter 36 is cursed because I had enough trouble with the first version, wasn't completely saticfied with the second version, and now am having trouble with the third. Cursed I tell you!

Yes my reviewers are sadly slacking off, they better throw me a party if I predict anything correctly. It is sad that she takes such a long time to write her books since I want to read them now! I have come with a new theory, Crookshanks is the half-blood prince! Think about it, he is half cat and half kneazle and for all we know the kneazles could have a kingdom.

**The Shadows**: I have an important message for you. My beta reader, Desipoplover13, wishes for you to review her story because she thinks you are "the best reviewer ever" as she kindly put it.

Does anyone really look for praise on fan fiction? Actually, the people who post flames on their storys and give themselves pity do. I shall take this time to quote the authors note on chapter seven of "**The Life Of Lily Evans**", A special one to ji-griff, who said I might be the next J.K. Rowling. Oh MY GOSH!! You are so nice!!! I blushed so hard when you reviewed!!! But, I really don't think that can be true. C'mon! Me? Thats what I call fishing for compliments.

Hmm, anyways onto the rest of this statement. I see what you meant now and am currently hitting myself (I tried kicking but am not that flexiable) in the head for not looking for multiple meanings.

Yes people have told me that I will make friends before but frankly I'd rather not. Friends are annoying, your probaly looking at me funny but I'm odd and most of friends infuriate me beyond beleif 90% of the time and I only talk to them because I'm bored. I am much more concerened about the grades and level of difficulty the classes will present. Normally I wouild have my two older sisters to guide me but I won't.


	36. Draco: Eavesdropping

Draco Malfoy walked the halls of Hogwarts towards the dugeons flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Behind them his 'fan club' of Slytherin girls was following, the leader being Pansy. He was going to see Snape about some extra 'chores' that he could do to earn house points. He adjusted the green collar on his robes and re-slicked his pale blond hair.

Pansy had sidled up to him and was now batting her eyelashes. Draco gave a smirk and was about to pound on the door when he heard voices. Sneaky as he was, he motioned for silenced and listened to what sounded like Snape and Diggory. They were speaking in lower tones but Malfoy and his gang managed to get the gist of it.

"I'm telling you Amos, Potter and his little friends left because he couldn't handle the pressure." Snape was saying. It sounded as though he was happy.

"I think your right, Dumbledore is just trying to cover it up saying they were threatened." Diggory said with a touch of his old swaggering tone. "The man is going senile."

"Either way I'm just happy that we got rid of those troublemakers. "

"Yes, Dumbledore favors them far too much. Potter even dropped out of Defense because he thought he was too good."

"The headmaster failed to mention that..." Snape sneered.

"Well, it's true."

"I hope they got caught from their hiding place."

"You're not alone in that."

Draco quickly strutted down the hall as fast as he could while making his dragon hide boots stay clean. Even he had the common sense to leave before Snape could find out they were eavesdropping. As they reached the portrait hole Draco turned to Pansy.

"Would you like to accompany me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked her in a voice as oily as his hair.

"I'd love to." She beamed at him.

She should be easy at least, though Draco. Then I can move onto the next slut that comes begging at my feet. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the threesome made their way into the Great Hall loudly talking about what they had heard.  
  
!#$%& Mafalda's POV &%$#!  
  
Further down the table Mafalda Prewett was eagerly listening to the conversation. Most students didn't know that she was related to the Weasleys. The mere thought disgusted her. She had been born of a squib whose cousin was Molly Weasley. But Mafalda was as far from any Weasley as she could be.

She was a genius at coming to find gossip, and she was in Slytherin. She had silky black hair and malevolent eyes of the same color, which she used only for spying to catch up on the latest rumors. Normally Draco Malfoy didn't have anything interesting to say except for his old complaints about how stupid Harry Potter was, but today must have been an exception. The information he was pouring out was excellent.

Quickly Mafalda seized her friends and told them what she had heard as she passed by the Gryffindor table. After looking at her watch she hurriedly headed towards Transfiguration. Even though she didn't like the teacher she rather not be in detetion.  
  
!#$%& No POV &%$#!

Dean Thomas turned towards Lavender after hearing Mafalda's words. With a questioning glance at her they began heatedly debating the rumor. Soon Cho Chang had gotten wind of it and she shared the news with her new Hufflepuff boyfriend.

Before long the entire school had heard the rumors. They had spread like wildfire down each of the four tables and the staff too had begun to further debate it as well. Overall Professor Snape was feeling rather pleased, and hoped to take full credit for divulging the truth.

Authors Note: My poem has worked its magic! I don't really have anything to say though so it will be a short authors note!

I have to go to a Sunday School teachers meeting (I teach 1st and 2nd graders) soon and I am not excited!

Read my story and pass on the fact that it exists!

Choice one won!

All done!

The Shadows: I am very angry with you because you have made me feel inferior with your excellent writing skills.

Okay, your my friend again!

Hehe, you told me top secret information about your story! Now I feel very special. I tell you, Crookshanks is the half-blood prince! Snape will now torment any one whose house doesn't start with S! You always do seem to find Hermione's reactions lacking, I am putting a mental note to work on that.

Your lucky you have a cave. My study has glass doors that my parents and siblings feel free to barge in through without knocking and if I'm in my room reading a good book they get worried and check on me every five minutes. Honestly, its not like I am going to become scary if I am left alone. I already am weird!

She will be happy to hear that you are going to take a look at her story. Very kind of you.

MellyV: You are back! I am glad you liked my poem, second attempt at poetry during this story. The first was the sorting hat song.

Oh yeah, you promised to leave me a review during this chapter. Now I feel assured!

SiriusRulz14: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Though it wouldn't hurt to leave a longer review.

I am using my exciting magical powers to predict... You like Sirius! How do I deduce things is such a mystery.

Sorry that I went with one instead of two.

Desipoplover13: One person voted for your idea but two went for mine so I won!

You have a cursed hallway? That's so cool! I don't have many things that are cursed unfortunately. Its always fun to be superstitious.

Snizel: Well you see, I could make much longer chapters but then you would have to wait longer then one day. Dutch, eh? I always wanted to be Irish, but instead I am American. Its all good though.

Glad you like my story and thank you for leaving your comments.

Funness: Well you sure know how to cheer me up. Telling me that I have improved amazingly, that makes me happy! No they did not get expelled, although that was one of the ideas we were considering, just put away for safe keeping. Sad that they think Harry can't handle himself.

Dating your brother is gross but Harry and Hermione don't act like brother and sisters. Brother and sisters argue a lot and try to show each other up, hence Hermione and Ron.

Thanks for leaving a review and I hope you get a big bout of inspiration soon.

The title of the last chapter was to get you nerveous and excited.


	37. Hermione: I'll consider it

"This is dull."

"Then study instead of moping around."" I don't want to study.""You may not want to, but you need to.""Yeah, HEY!""That just proves my point Ronald Bilius Weasley.""How did you find out my middle name?""Ginny and I have been bonding.""What else do you know?""I don't think you would want me to say in front of Harry.""Its okay 'Mione, you can tell me all of Ron's secrets.""No Hermione! I'm studying!"Ron had gotten out his Transfiguration book and was now reading. Hermione and Harry, who had been studying earlier, were now on the floor rolling around and shaking from silent laughter. Eventually Harry got up out, of breath, and silently began his homework while it appeared that Hermione was going to take a nap on the floor.It had been a week since they were confined to a small dingy room in Hog's Head and the laughter was very rare. Not only had Harry and Hermione not talked over their romantic interest in each other but Ron was going insane being locked up in a pub."I am going to take a shower!" he cried one day."Bye, Ron.""Have fun!"Ron gave them a glare before strutting from the room. At this Harry burst out laughing as Ron's strutting reminded him about Malfoy. He wisely chose not to say this, though. Ron hadn't been in the best of moods lately."So Hermione, how's it going?"Hermione shrugged and turned away. There had been lots of tension between the two since they had moved into Hog's Head."Fine.""Er...Would you like to go out?" he asked timidly."We can't go out Harry, we've been banned from leaving this room.""Um, right. I meant would you like to...erm...be in a, uh...relationship with me?""We already are in a relationship, it's called being friends." Said Hermione, not taking her eyes away from her books."I meant do you want to be my girlfriend Hermione?""I know that's what you meant," she said in annoyed voice, throwing down her quill, "and I'll have to consider your offer.""Okay then, thanks for taking it into mind.""You're quite welcome. See Harry, as much as I would enjoy dating you I don't know if I should. Things are already bad enough with Ron, and you took long enough to ask me after we kissed. Really you aren't very skilled at reading a girl's emotions."Just then Ron came out of the shower and Hermione went for her turn. As Ron was drying his purple hair vigorously (Hermione had dyed it when he annoyed her earlier that week) he noticed that Harry was looking downcast."What's going on, mate?""Hermione is being really shirty me and I don't know why.""Maybe because you haven't asked her out?""I did, just now, and she said she would 'consider it.'""Harsh. Then again, she always has been blunt. Shot me down like a bird she did.""You'll be okay if we do go out though, won't you?""Yep, its fine."The two boys sat there doing nothing and eventually fell asleep. When Hermione came back in she laughed silently at the sight before getting ready to go to bed herself.In the morning all three woke up to a loud banging on the door. Nervously looking around they grabbed their wand and flung open the door. The knocker fell into their room."Good morning you three! Excellent day today. I think I'll go and visit my goats, er...I didn't say that. Anyway, you three are really lucky to be in the best room of the house! It's the one I normally reserve for my brother. Really though, be careful. Nasty eavesdroppers around here you know. I suppose I should get back to tending the bar. Nice chatting with all of you."Aberforth then left the room humming a strange tune to himself. Harry shook his head before closing the door once again. Aberforth had visited them every now and then and always spoke about the most random things."Strange fellow he is. More odd then Dumbledore."

Authors Note: Hello there. I rather enjoyed Hermione telling off Harry there. It was fun to write and Aberforth was as well. Now before you go and tell me that Hermione would of said yes to Harry and begun to kiss him lets look at the facts.

Harry snogs Hermiones and then upsets Ron.

Harry ignores Hermione for two days and then traps her in a chair.

Harry ignores what happened between him and Hermione for another week.

Harry does not say sorry and do anything romantic.

Hermione says is cold to him.

I think its is perfectly reasonable! Why are the characters in a bad mood? So am I! Could that be because my two friends utterly ditched me and have not yet bothered to talk to me? Yes it is! Stupid friends with all their lies and annoyance. I am very angry but don't let that bother you.

Desipoplover13: Yes, not much to say. I really do like this chapter though. It is funny how Cho goes for younger men. It amuses me to no end.

Funness: An only child, that sounds so, blissful. Sigh. I have four siblings! Three older sisters and a younger brother! We always get along, note the sarcasm. Anyways hope you have fun in High School. I am a nerveous wreck waiting for mine to start. You might get angry, you might not. I can't read your mind!

Jedi Alanna: Yeah, I have a whole problem with spelling thestrals and that is what lead to me choosing Desipoplover13 as my beta. I switched point of views earilier to see if it work but it didn't so I switched back. I LOVE TAMORA PIERCE AS WELL!!! My favorite herione is Diane not Allanna though. Aly is pretty cool as well but I hate Kel. Her other circle of magic books I didn't like as much.

Ronkid8829: I agree with you, my story is extremly long. I am glad you think it is still good though.

I love to read my reviewer's works, absolutely love to. If they can put up with my writting I should be allowed to help them with theirs. I am sure your new story is great. However, I do NOT give out my e-mail adress to people I met on the internet due to the fact that my mother is a little paroniod. Frankly I agree with her. If you really want me to read the story though you can e-mail it to Desipoplover13 asking her to forward it to me. Or post it on a site that allows orginal fiction might) and give me the URL. I hope you understand.

SiriusRulx14: Yeah! You ar eback. I figured you like Sirius from my magical talents of mind reading. Yes, I lnow I'm great. Long reviews are good but I understand you can't always read them. Thanks for reviewing and I will update as soon as I can.

The Shadows: I was never fond of Draco myself, I like villians butnot ones that are sissys. I am glad you liked Draco's description, thought of you when I wrote it. I am not sure wether or not I am going to use Mafalda again, she is intresting but mainly I picked her because Draco wasn't going to be strutting by Dean Thomas anytime soon.

Yes rumors. Rumors can have drastic effect and the use for the one Draco and Mafalda were using is because people woill want to know why Harry suddenly disappeared from school. It was eiether Snape back talking him or a threat about the weapon. I decided to bring forgotten characters into this.

Thank you so much for reviewing and I like your little, "Until the sun sets upon a broken world" thing. Its odd, but cool.

XBlackMoony-y: Thankyou for taking the time to review my story, it is much appericated. Not to metion you stuck to reviewing my story and not going on about yours. Thats a releif.

Anyways you will find that all my chapters are alittle short. Its bad, I know, buts its how I wrote. They actually extend a little once I get a beta reader.

Yes, many people commented that they thought Harry was too happy. He is moody but because hes moody his moods shift a lot.

I am very glad the title intrigued you, if your reading this you probably know why its called that.


	38. Peter: Dark thoughts

Peter Pettigrew had always been a loner. He was never popular and he never dated. When he finally did make friends, they did so out of pity.  
  
!#$%&Flashback&%$#!  
  
It had been in the middle of winter of his first year at Hogwarts. Peter was taking a walk to clear his head before he once again attempted his homework. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't very good at magic. Some of the Slytherins even teased him about being a Squib. However hard he tried, to him making a feather float was like a Fidelius Charm.

As Peter sat down under an oak tree near the lake he looked around and studied the people near him. He was very good at that, judging people, watching people. There were those three boys again, having a snowball fight. He wished he could join them. For first years they were very popular, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Of course, they—so many others—didn't acknowledge his existence. Peter doubted they even knew his name.Near Hagrid's hut were two girls helping him feed the chickens. The redhead was laughing as the brunette was being chased by one of the chickens. Those two were very smart and Peter had considered asking them to tutor him. He never got up the courage to approach them though. He had never got up the courage to approach any girl before.Peter really didn't seem to have any Gryffindor qualities and he often wondered why the Sorting Hat had put him there instead of Hufflepuff. He knew why he wasn't a Ravenclaw. That much was obvious.On the other side of him a small group of Slytherins were approaching. He recognized the boy in lead, someone named Avery Nott. He had the darkest brown hair which was hanging in front of his piercing turquoise eyes. Behind him was a small boy hanging on to Avery's every word while Avery towered over him by nearly a foot. Peter's heart leapt. Maybe they wanted to be friends with him!As they came closer he realized this was definitely not the case. Both had their wands out and evil smirks on their faces. He sighed fumbling for his wand when he realized that he had left it in his room. Not that it would of helped him much anyways. Sitting dejectedly, Peter braced himself for the worst."Furnu--""Expelliarmus!"The three boys Peter had watched have a snowball fight had spotted trouble and come to his rescue. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that they had two extra wands. The boy named Sirius tossed them to the threshold of the castle and motioned for the other two boys to run. They were walking away when the sandy haired one stopped them and started talking in a hushed whisper. Nodding the three came back to Peter.Cringing he prepared himself for the tormenting a looked startled when a hand was placed in front of him. He eagerly grabbed it and stood up balanced his rather overweight body.  
"I'm James Potter," said the boy holding his hand. He had very messy black hair and brown eyes barely distinguishable beneath it. "These are my friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We wanted to know if you would like to join us in turning Snape's hair pink."!#$%&End Flashback&%$#!The older version of the chubby boy put his head in his hands and shook it. The Dark Lord held no pity and had promised him power. It was those things that had lead him to betray the Potters. Of course, little Harry had defeated his Lord, making things worse for him.The Dark Lord had no pity. He often cursed Peter—no, he was Peter no more, Peter was dead, he was Wormtail now-- not caring about causing pain or trauma. Wormtail was often left barely having the power to bow to him. Life was horrible as the other Death Eaters taunted him for being a coward. Just as they had in school.Power. Ah, yes. Wormtail had been promised power if he were to join the Dark Lord. It had taken him several years before he realized that only one person would truly hold any power: The Dark Lord. Wormtail would be held higher in stature, but still nothing but another mere minion to Voldemort. He would never have any honor. Not only was he partially responsible for his master's first defeat, but he had blundered endlessly and cause more.And then there was Harry Potter. The boy had honor. He had saved Wormtail from murder by his two old friends. The boy was kind to the person who had killed his parents. The boy had pity. And he had Wormtail in his debt.Wormtail sighed. He had gained nothing from helping the Dark Lord, and had gained nothing from betraying his only true friends. He put his head against the damp wall of the cold, dark room he had been allowed, and let the same thoughts play themselves yet again in his mind.

Authorss Note: Yes that chapter seemed very random. I go from Harry and Hermione's love life to Peter and inside his mind. I always did want to explore the mind of a killer though and seemed like a good chance. This does eventually have a connection with my story and J.K. Rowling's story. It was something that Remus said, atleast I think it was Remus. Might of been Dumbledore, or Hermione. Not really sure. Anyways I just remember the quote.

I really enjoyed writting this chapter and so far it is my favorite. It was darker then normal but I really liked it and I hope you guys do as well.

SiriusRulz14: Yes Aberforth is odd. From what little glimpses we got of him in Order of the Phoneix I deduced he was crazyier then his brother. That would be very odd. Err, thanks for sharing that you talk to yourself. I do the same thing! Its rather fun, the fun increases when I accendiently say parts of my conversation out loud. Whoops.

Desipoplover13: I like Aberforth to, hes random and slightly insane. Like me! Now that we have some OCs we can be some what more libreal but still they won't be in this much. Yes we are reaching the end. Now that I metioned the weapon (after the 36 chapter build up) I am going to have to have the action climaz pretty soon.

Then, you know what happens, and I can't exactly write a sequeal.

I think that after I write A one-shot of somehting other then Harry Potter we can begin the next story. I was thinking I am going to go with the twins as they can provide a longer story with guidelines that aren't nearly as strict. We don't know an overly lot about them.

Funness: Being an only child doesn't make you mental, its the other way around. Siblings keep you on edge and some push you off that edge. Happy topics!

Glad you liked my Harry and Hermione action. I wrote it while completating what I would do in order to make an annoying boy flustered. Harry does like Hermione! It will happen in the next two books. You'll see.

I suppose so. Forgot about that little conversation, I think Harry and Hermione would to. Plus saying, "I know about your secrets because you accidently let them slip," sounds much lamer. Thanks for reviewing and I can't wait for your next chapter.

Ronkid8829: As eager as I am to read your stories, and as excited as I am to see you have a new one that for some strange reason you refuse to post on fanfiction you did not have to give it to me in a review. Or you could of at least said something remotely review like. For real reviews look at other peoples. The Shadows leaves superb ones and Funess is pretty awesome too. Actually, everyone else leaves good reviews.

I thought we had agreed on you sending your story to Desipoplover13 and then she would forward it to me. That would of worked. Or you could of posted it on this site since it is a peice of fanfiction.

Now I shall have the joyous times of reviewing your story.

"K" is not an actuall word. Hard to believe, I know. Their is the correct term when your using it posseivly.

The idea, odd but fine. I liked the breaks but found the other stuff not as good. "Lets take Ginny."

"I don't want to leave."

Henchmen don't get to plan these things out, thats the evil masterminds job.

Sorry if you feel offended with this review but at the moment I am quite fursterated. I think I have a right to be, I doubt your even reading my story any more. Several people agree with me. I understand metioning your story, its plausiable to even advertise it quickly, but to use someone's story to post your own? Thats just plain rude!


	39. Hermione: Some unwanted information

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the majority of Hogswarts students were excited. The only people who weren't were first and second years along with people in detention and the dream team. The day was sunny and the shopkeepers had just finished polishing the windows as the students came in.

Hermione was fiddling with her wand as Harry and Ron were in a staring contest with each other (there wasn't a great deal to do). Squealing happily Hermione went to the wall (it was a windowless room) that faced the streets of Hogsmeade and said "_Shadleine_.""Hermione, it's bad that we have a window because then people can see us. We're in hiding, remember?" asked Harry, breaking eye contact with Ron and rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Honestly Harry! Of course I remember." Said Hermione in her trademark I-know-so-much-more-than-you-it's-scary voice. "This spell allows us to see people throught the window, but they can't see us. Plus I modified it so we can hear certain groups when we point our wands at them. We can hear everything! I know it's wrong to spy but frankly I'm dying to know what's going on!"

The boys nodded, grabbed their wands and rushed over to the window looking at the street.  
Below them lots of students were milling about and Ron caught sight of Ginny with Dean.  
"She's still going out with that bloke!" he cried."I don't know, she looks pretty angry." Said Harry thoughtfully."Lets listen in." Hermione sounded eager.

Ginevra Weasley had the famous Weasley temper. The temper that had come out when she saw her boyfriend snogging Lisa Turpin! Oh yes, faithful Dean who had been so sweet and nice to her was off playing tonsil hockey with another girl.

"What the bloody hell do you mean it isn't what I think it is?" Ginny had been yelling at Dean since before the trip and finally stopped outside the Hog's Head because they couldn't be overheard in the street by it."Erm--" And, throughout the trip, Dean's answers had held the same amount of intelligence.  
"I run upstairs to grab my cloak and you're sucking the life out of LISA TURPIN! And how the hell did she get into the GRYFFINDOR common room?!""Well, you see--""Oh, I saw." Said Ginny, her voice shaking with rage. "You know what else Dean? My brothers taught me a few tricks and if I were you I wouldn't be eating any time soon. Or taking a shower, or—well, you won't be able to do anything. I will make your life a living hell Dean Thomas! WE ARE THROUGH!"Dean nodded meekly and ran off to find something to protect him. Ginny was glad he'd had the sense to not argue. She was afraid she might burst a blood vessel.

"Ha! I knew that git wasn't good enough for my Ginny!"

"Ron, the least you could do is feel sorry for her. I mean, he was kissing Lisa Turpin right in front of her face." Said Hermione."I know, I know, and you can be rest-assured I'm going to make Dean pay. You know, I was a little skeptical about this spying, but it's quite fun. Here I thought I would be guilty about invading others privacy.""Yes, and who knew that Ginny--"

"Shhh! There's Mafalda! She's my cousin you know." Ron shuddered.

"Really, you two don't look a thing alike!" said Hermione."Mother's side. Her father's a Squib." Said Ron glumly.

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Harry, speaking for the first time. "And you can't say I look anything like Dudley, can you?"

Mafalda looked around for a respectable child of a Death Eater who could confirm her news. She had spotted Draco and was making her way over there before she caught a snatch of the conversation. It seemed Pansy was telling Draco she was pregnant! This was not a conversation she wanted to interrupt.

Finally Mafalda spotted Balise Zabini. His parents weren't in the inner circle of Death Eaters but they were pretty close. She noted with distaste that he had on maroon shades to compliment his olive skin tone. As nice as they were green would have looked so much better."Oh, Blaise! How lovely to see you here." She daintily came up to him whilst talking in a sickly sweet voice. Even though she was younger than Blaise, Mafalda was still rather pretty, and had something of a gift with boys."Oh hello, Mel." Said Blaise in his deep, silky voice."It's Mafalda. Anyways I was wondering if you knew anything about the, attack, I heard rumors about.""Why don't we go some where more private, to talk of course.""Of course, wouldn't dream of doing anything else, Zabini." She batted her eyelashes.  
With that Mafalda walked away moving her hips as Blaise eagerly followed her.Back in the small room at Hog's Head Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. Both of the boys could tell she was worried.  
"Attack?""It appears so; of course I refuse to go to the lengths Mafalda is to find out any more information.""Here, here!"Looking slightly disturbed Ron decided that the easiest way to distract them until they had their daily meeting with Dumbledore would be to listen in on another conversation. After all, Hermione was looking rather faint."Okay, here comes Malfoy and Pansy!"

Draco Malfoy was strutting though Hogsmeade with Pansy on his arm. She seemed very nervous about some thing and finally Draco couldn't take it any more.

"Pansy darling, you keep muttering the words child and pickles. Really, what's wrong? You're becoming somewhat annoying, you know.""Well, remember how a couple of days okay we were in that broom closet?" said Pansy cautiously."'Course I do, shall we repeat it?" Draco grinned.Pansy took a deep breath. "Draco, I'm pregnant.""WHAT?!" The news was so shocking that it made Draco Malfoy trip."You heard me, I didn't stutter.""I though you used...protection." His voice was lowered to barely a whisper."Apparently the Muggle kind doesn't work in Hogwarts.""Couldn't you have gotten a potion from Pomfrey?""She doesn't give those out!""I don't believe this, I'm leaving.""Draco, wait!"Draco didn't wait, though; he stormed off through the crowds leaving Pansy all alone.

"Well, that wasn't what I wanted to hear." Said Harry with a shudder.

"No kidding. I really wasn't interested in their sex lives, or my cousin's.""RON!" cried Hermione."Still, I can't believe she's pregnant, let alone tells him in the middle of a crowd.""I think we should stop before we hear any more unwanted information."Hermione waved her wand to make the window vanish, and the trio lay down on the musty old couch.

Autor's Note: Hello all. If you want a bit of advice while reading my story I would recomend you check out my profile. SOme of you have been asking questions of whats going to happen, I can not tell you that as it would ruin my story! I can however give you that one helpful hint, if your kind enough to lookat my profile. Don't be confused. It will all come together.

SiriusRulz14: Don't have a lot to say to you, your reviews are incrediably nice but rather short. Glad you enjoyed the Peter thing, I was afraid some people wouldn't like it.

Ronkid8829: Its alright Nikki. I am updating as soon as I can. Peter, while I can't answer that but if you look in my profile I will give you a hint. Least I can do for a faithful reviewer!

XBlackMoon-y: You know, its quite sad. The majorty of reviewers are Ron and Hermone fans, not Harry and Hermione fans. They said that would of been a good reaction **if** hermione actually liked Harry. Personally I find it quite funny.

While, I don't like Ron very much but I did feel bad he was 'attacked' twice. Really though he was getting out of hand! I don't remember what happen in 16, wait a second, here it is. Had to pull it up. While, I think that what Ron was attempting to do was prety bad. Harry has been through a lot and should be allowed to have other friends.

I took absolutely no offense what so ever at your review. TO be honest some I get are a bit harsher then that.

The Shadows: You liked it! That makes me so happy. Aberforth's character varries. In normal life he is extremly odd but in the bar he puts up a front of non-caring tough bartender. This will become important later on.

Yes Herione did lock herself in her room, but Harry didn't know that because he was ignoring her and avoiding her. He did have the map so he might of seen that she was in her room a lot but he didn't know that was the only place she was.

Thanks for the compliments on chapter 38. I really enjoyed writting that and it only comes second to chapter 40 which I liked because parts of it are in a foregin langue. That was very ammuseing to do.

Thanks for reviewing and sorry I haven't written much in your response but I am in a hurry to post 39.

MellyV: Yes it was completely spontanteous branching out into Peter's life. I really liked it though and it was easier to write then the romance. Its harder for me to write romantic sitiuations since I have no personal experince (I'm only 14) other then my boyfriend in pre-school who ate fish eyes. Erm, thats irrelevant though.

I never get bored with people's reviews! Yours are so nice and I am sure you are an intresting person. Really, intresting people are so much fun! Boring people aren't.

My school starts Wensday and I understand that you have been busy. So have I. Fanfiction is so much more active during the summer.

Yes Pansy is somewhat of a slut. I always pictured her that way because what little we see of her involves her hanging onto Draco. It mught just be me but thats the way I picture her.

Of course Snape isn't a nice person, and Diggory doesn't like Harry because somewhere in the back of his mind he blames Harry for the death of his son. Also I read a couple of good evil Diggory fics and liked the idea.


	40. Aberforth: Gefährliche Lügen

Aberforth was tending the bar when a burly man stepped in. He looked rather shady and his hood was covering his face. His robes were immaculate and he wiped off the stool before taking a seat at the bar.

"Ein Glas von Ihrem stärksten Stoff.""Coming right up."Aberforth didn't appear very smart but once a curse backfired on him enabling him to understand different languages. It was rather useful as he got so many of strange folks in the bar. This man didn't look very German though, then again, he didn't look like the classic Britain."Wie ist Geschäft Aberforth gewesen?""Anständig."Aberforth stopped polishing the glass and looked a little closer at the man in front of him. Something about him seemed familiar."Kenne ich Sie?""Sie gekommen zu Aberforth. Zeiten hat geändert und wir wurden seperated, schaut der Dunkle Herr überall an.""Damit, was von Ihnen geworden ist, eine bescheidenen Handlanger.""Ich würde bescheiden nicht sagen. Sie können noch Aberforth anschließen, wartet der Dunkle Herr mit offenen Armen für neue Anhänger.""Ich bin treu zu einer differnt Ursache Paracelsus. Sie können stil wählt die leichte Seite.""Ich werde nicht. die dunkle Seite wird Aberforth gewinnen. Bedenken Sie meine Wörter.""Ich werde sie bedenken. Sie sollen abbaut ebenso bedenken.""Es ist zu spät für daß mein Freund." The stranger at this point let out a hollow laugh. Happiness no longer danced in Aberforth's grey eyes. "Bis wir uns wieder treffen.""Bis wir uns wieder treffen."With the last greetings done the stranger left a small pile of money on the counter and disappeared with a swish of his cloak, into the blackness of the night.Aberforth sighed and put the rusted glasses away closing up for the night. He hadn't seen Paracelsus for a while and their conversation was a sign of how dark the times had become. He understood why German was spoken instead of English, it was too risky to be overheard.Shortly after, Dumbledore entered the pub. He looked much like a business man and it wasn't until certain spells were placed over the pub did he transform into himself."Evening Albus.""Greetings, Aberforth.""Anything new up at the castle?""No, we might even be able to bring the trio back soon; we're almost in possession of the weapon.""Good, good. Empty house tonight, I can call them down if you like.""Yes, that would be good."Aberforth quickly pressed a small button and within seconds the trio was tumbling into the main room from a miniscule tunnel which was where the button had been. They spotted Dumbledore and quickly rushed over eager to tell him their news."Headmaster! Today we were eavesdropping on the alley, Hermione's idea--""Anyways we spotted Mafalda--""She said something about an attack--""Went off with Blaise to hear the details--""_Pansy's pregnant_!"At this Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, their mouths slightly open. The boy had no common sense.

Dumbledore looked at them thoughtfully and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Hmm, this is quite a lot of news to take in. Mafalda...Slytherin and cousin of Ron's. Black hair, black eyes, gossiper and daughter of an accountant...Zabini, I will assume you mean Blaise. Ah, yes. Not much to say about him; parents are Death Eaters very close to being in Voldemort's inner circle. Attack, and he confirmed it?"The trio nodded eagerly slightly scared about what Dumbledore might know about them.  
"Yes, this would bring reason to panic. I will alert the Order to be on guard and will suggest that you keep your wands at the ready. Aberforth, has anyone searched the pub, or have any Death Eaters been inside?""No, brother.""Very well. That said, there isn't anything we can do but wait."

Authors Note: I have finished the entire story. It is done. All 44 chapters of it. Now you just have to wait a couple of days and all will be posted. I am rather sad that it is over. I really enjoyed writting this story and am curious to what I will do next. I was consdiering a Fred and Angelina story, or maybe a short peice on Sir Cadogen but I am not entirely sure. I will be doing a one-shot of Tamora Peirce's work before I start up the Harry Potter thing again. Really, suggestions would be welcome if you want to share any plot bunnies with me. I understand if you don't, I like to hog my plot bunnies.

MellyV: Well, they are only sixteen, expect for Ron who is 17, but Harry and Hermione already had a love even if it was only a friendship type of love. So really they started out in a serious relationship.  
Your finaccee left you? The mean little pre-scholler!

Ronkid8826: No need to inform me when chapter six will be up, I get e-mails telling me that thank you very much.

Thanks for the compliments though.


	41. Ron: The killing begins

Harry and Hermione were officially going out. It had been a week since the stranger in the bar had begun to speak German and somewhere during that time Hermione had finally accepted Harry's offer. Ron hadn't seemed to mind and was maintaining his newfound maturity.

They had already gone through all the lessons and Hermione had even stated that there was no more studying to do. This statement caused the boys to a dance around the room yelling gleefully. Hermione just rolled her eyes but even she couldn't help to smile.It was extremely dark; Hermione and Harry had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch and Ron was lying sprawled on the bed. Aberforth had left earlier to tend to his goats and they were all alone. Hermione and Harry's wands were in their back pockets and Ron's wand was lying on the floor.The wind rustled outside and most of the village's inhabitants had long since retired for the night. The stairs creaked and the trio's door was slowly pushed open. Quickly the intruders put a spell on Harry, accidentally getting Hermione as well. The two of them disappeared from the room. One of the intruders muttered something and the room glowed with an ominous green light for the briefest of moments."Where's the girl?" said the other under his breath."I don't know! He only said to kill anybody in the room who wasn't Harry." Replied the other."Fine, let's go."The two men left the room and disappeared in a black fog. It was at that moment that Aberforth returned from the farm and he merrily hummed not realizing the time. He poked his head into the trio's room and saw Ron asleep on the bed. Bounding over he went to wake Ron up. Strangely enough, no matter how much he poked the redhead, he showed no sign of life. Indeed, the Weasley boy did seem devoid of his usual snores. Aberforth listened to his breathing then froze. There was no breathing.

Ron was dead.

He then looked around the room for signs of Harry and Hermione, or signs of a battle but found none.

Quickly Aberforth raced towards the room in the bar and broke the only clean glass. In a second Dumbledore was there. He was still wearing his purple night gown and only woke up when he hit the floor."What's happened?""The boy. The Weasley boy is dead. And I can't find the others."A dark shadow seemed to fall upon Dumbledore's face. "Where's Ron?""Your room, on the bed.""Alert the Order."Aberforth nodded and went back to breaking the glasses he had put in an underground safe. The different ones summoned different Order members. Soon he had the majority of them gathered. It was then that Dumbledore came down the staircase."Ronald Weasley was killed tonight. Harry and Hermione had been transported somewhere else. Does anyone know how they could of possably known the trio was here?"Aberforth looked around guiltily. "A strange man came in a week ago, spoke German. He knew my name but didn't inquire anything about the trio."Dumbledore looked darkly at his brother; this information could have saved Ron's life.Sighing he took the memory out of Aberforth's brain and put it in his pensieve. The scene played out before him but he was the only order member who spoke German."You..." Dumbledore's voice shook. "YOU TALKED TO PARACELSUS WITHOUT ME! CHILDHOOD FRIEND OF YOURS OR NOT, YOU KNOW HE WAS A DEATH EATER! BECAUSE OF YOU AN INNOCENT BOY'S LIFE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED TONIGHT!" The Order members were shocked. They had never seen Dumbledore so angry before. He never raised his voice."I didn't think of it!""I asked you that day if you had seen any Death Eaters and you lied to me. I am ashamed to call you my brother. As of now, I have no brother."

Author's Note: Hello all. Only a couple more chapters to go and all of your reviews hearten me, personally I am hoping to get 200 for this story total. That would be amazing. My sister licked glue and is now making disgusting noises. Please excuse me while I laugh.

Okay I'm back. I was being sarcastic when I told her to! I swear I was. I hope that some of you translated what the conversation was last chapter because it was important. You found out what it meant this chapter anyway but if you had translated it on one of those free translation sites you would of known what was going to happen.

Please don't kill me for killing Ron! I warned you when I killed Percy that he was only my first character death.

Sassy: I translated it! You said "Until we encounter each other again." Good job me! That's cool that you speak German, I hope that the conversation wasn't to off the mark. I didn't think I accepted anoyonumus reviews, odd.

You will see how the story ends very soon.

MellyV: That will show your ex-fiancee when you marry Daniel Radcliff! Stewart (I think that was his name, not sure) got me to eat broccoli, and then he left me never to return. The nerve of some fellows!

It's your favorite fanfic? Thanks so much, that means a lot to me. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and this is one of them. Don't worry though, its not like I'm leaving this site forever.

A Fred and Angelina story was one of my top choices, it could be her diary and his journal showing the same events from drastically different views. I'm thinking it would be cooler if I co-wrote it with someone but I'm not sure.

I don't like school assigned books. Two years ago we had to read Stargirl, it was a horrible experience. Real life isn't like that. I will put "Red Badge of Courage" on my avoid reading list. My sister has put "Watership Down" on there as well.

Thanks for reviewing and all the compliments, though I doubt I'm better then an actual author. Anyway I'll here from you later.

Ronkid8829: I don't speak German either(that was the language by the way) I got it off a free translation site in order to provide a hint of mystery to this story. Glad you still find the story humorous, it won't be for long. Now its heading towards the action/adventure category along with tragedy.


	42. Hary: Where we are

Harry landed on the floor with a thump still holding Hermione. He opened his eyes quickly and realized that he wasn't in Hog's Head anymore. Hermione too had opened her eyes and was looking at the dark forest, horrified.

"Where's Ron?"Harry looked around, in his panic at landing in a strange place he had forgotten about Ron."He isn't here that's for sure."The two took a closer look at their surroundings. It was dark but they could still make out some things. It appeared they had landed on a soft pile of moss and that there wasn't anyone around. Harry wrapped Hermione in a close hug. Something about this forest didn't seem right.Hermione shivered and took out her wand. Harry followed her example and the two conjured up some light.Nothing could be heard, not even an owl hooting. Hermione walked a few paces and her light went out. She stepped back one pace and it flicked back on.

"I think I've found a dead spot Harry." She said quietly.

"Meaning?""We can't use magic in that area. There're several reasons why this could happen, the first being a strong protection was laid on this place so that wizards would keep out. Another reason would be that some sort of curse eliminated this area. There are only a couple of dead spots in the world you know. But there's a charm to create a forcefiel against them. _Teshtria!_""All very interesting Hermione," said Harry after she had performed the charm on his wand as well. "but...what does this mean?""Normally it wouldn't matter, but I think we're in danger and therefore would be safest in a place with no magic.""Where are we?""A forest, Harry."

"No," said Harry, his mind working quickly. "Hermione, could we be in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I suppose so.""Then...you don't this be the 100 foot radius of no magic surrounding the weapon?"  
In the dim light from the wands Harry could see Hermione's mouth form a perfect 'o' and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh...Harry! That makes perfect sense!"

Eagerly, the two of them started toward the area, keeping their wands lit to know how much closer they were.

**Author's Note**: Only two more chapters to go! Review!

Ronkid8829: Calm down, take a deep breath and count to ten. Now that you are feeling better I am sorry to say that Ron will indeed stay dead. I killed him and so he will remain, I will give him a very nice tombstone though, does that make you feel better?

As a way to express my condolences I am giving you a brand new handkerchief! It has I love Ron embroidered in one corner.

Now please try to refrain from murdering me as that would be a very bad idea. As supreme authoress I have the power to bring you into the story and have you die a horrible death as well. We wouldn't want that.

Also Ron died without any pain so its better this way. I could of had him tortured first but I didn't do that so you really should be happy.


	43. Hermione: Pandora's Box

Harry and Hermione were very uncomfortable. It was getting light and they still had not found the weapon. Then again, they didn't even know what the weapon looked like.

"So Harry, I've narrowed it to be in this area. Once we find it we can try and see what it does, hopefully it comes with an instruction manual."It was a feeble attempt at humor but Harry appreciated it nonetheless. In Hermione's circle of about five feet there were rocks, some leaves and a slight glimmer to the left.Harry was first to spot the glimmer. It was there for a brief moment and then Hermione's wandlight had moved.

"Hermione, move your wand back that way!" he cried. She did so, looking curious. Then it hit Harry: The weapon was underground. He got to his knees and started digging.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Just hold the light steady!"

Soon enough, Harry had unearth red a rather large gold box. Despite the fact that it had been covered in dirt, the box was quite birght. Hermione even undid the charm against dead spots so that her wandlight and Harry's disappeared. The blinding shine of the box was the only light in the clearing now.

"Pandora's box." Hermione murmured in awe."What?""Pandora's box," she repeated. "It's an old Greek tale. A curious nymph opened a box she wasn't supposed to open out of curiosity. Once she did, all the evils in the world flowed out of it.""Okay then," Harry looked determined. "Since evil is already in the world I'm going to open the box."He slowly lifted the golden lid of the box and gasped.Inside the box was what looked like a ray gun carved out of the clearest mineral on Earth. It had all sorts of switches down the side and Hermione eagerly began reading it. She brightened up when she saw something. Quickly she flipped it and both her wand and Harry's turned on again. She flipped it once more and they went out."Harry, do an enlargement charm on that rock."Harry looked at her oddly and did what he was told. Once the rock was ten times its normal size Hermione pointed the gun-type thing at it and shrunk back to normal."Harry! This thing can reverse any spell!""So?"

"So, I'll bet it can undo the Killing Curse!" There was a pause.

"Hermione, when the final battle is over promise me one thing."

"What?""I want you to destroy that weapon. Things aren't meant to be meddled with. People who are dead shouldn't come back to life. It's like the time-turner."Hermione gaped at him, then lowered her head and whispered, "I understand.""Then can you find a way to summon the order? I've got a feeling Voldemort's already on his way."Nodding her head meekly Hermione pressed several buttons and flicked a few switches.  
Within moments the entire Order had arrived minus Aberforth. It appeared Dumbledore was rather angry."We found the weapon.""Excellent. What does it do?""You mean you didn't know?!""Of course not, if I did I would have told Harry." Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten his anger in excitement. But the anxious smile was wiped off his face when a cold voice spoke behind them."I'm sorry to interrupt this little chit-chat, but I rather enjoy killing you all instead."  
The battle had begun. 


	44. Harry: The final battle, the final chapt...

He wore a dark black cloak and a mask. No one could see his face, no one knew who he was. All that people knew was that he was a Death Eater, a minion to the Dark Lord. A blind follower who enjoyed killing Muggles for sport, who tortured wizards for fun and profit. They didn't know his name, they didn't know whether or not he had a family, all they saw him was as an ally or an enemy.

His fellow cloaked friends didn't spare him a second thought as they dodged spells that fired the instant the arrived, as well casting their own. The people in their nightgowns saw him as a target, cornering him and trying to end his life, and the school children in their vests showing which house they belonged to saw him as a threat, avoiding him while trying to jinx him.He was alone, and the world was against him. He was alone, in a dark forest, fighting those who wanted justice, hurting those who fought for protection, and paining those who were on the light side. It was a severe looking woman with black hair who got him. She shouted a horrible sounding curse and his throat split open, the blood flowing down his spotless robes. No one paid him a second glance as he hit the ground. No cried over his dead body and no one bothered not to step on him as they continued the battle. No one bothered.

Harry was engulfed in his own anger. He wasn't paying attention to who his spells hit as long as they were the darkly cloaked people. He was frustrated beyond belief. They had killed his godfather...

"_Stupefy_!" For Sirius.

Dumbledore had said they had killed Ron.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" For his best friend.

He didn't doubt that they would kill Hermione, and the remaining Weasleys, and Dumbledore. All he knew was he had to kill, he had to kill Voldemort.

Hermione had quickly left the fray of the battle using the weapon. Any Order member that went down was brought back, any Death Eaters that went down stayed down. Long ago had she made sure nobody could escape, and no cowards could run off or Apparate off the grounds. If you started the battle, you stayed in the battle.

Minerva McGonagall was fighting quickly, she had stepped on many a dead body, had much blood on her cloak and shoes. She had killed -- she didn't want to murder but she had. She could have sworn that she had died as well but in a flash she was back in the battle. Minerva had watched Harry as he went blank faced into the battle, he was shooting curses left and right always hitting his target. Slowly he was advancing towards Voldemort. She chanced a quick look at Dumbledore and their eyes met. In that fraction of a second they shared a thought: This would be the final battle.

Voldemort was growing somewhat concerned. He had killed many that night but none of them stayed dead. Only the Death Eaters remained still once they hit the ground. He knew he could take on any of the fools but not if they were immortal. He saw the Potter boy getting closer and he felt a twinge of -- was that anxiousness? He shook off the emotion. That boy was the only one who could defeat him. He prepared the Killing Curse, Wormtail at his side. No one was in the way, no one was moving.

The whole forest grew deathly silent as the Voldemort's snakelike mouth formed the incantation of the Killing Curse. Everyone, Order members and Death Eaters alike, froze and watched with bated breath. The wand exploded with green light, blinding them all for a second -- but they could see through it -- they could see Wormtail -- no, he wouldn't -- but he did. Wormtail jumped suddenly from Voldemort's side and threw himself between Harry and the jet of green light.

"I owed you."

Those were the last words he spoke, barely above a whisper, but everyone heard them. Harry, numb with disbelief, took the advantage of the situation and summoned up every ounce of anger and hatred he had for Voldemort.

"_AVID KEDAVRA_!" he bellowed. His wand in turn flooded the clearing with green light, hitting Voldemort in the chest. The Dark Lord's expression was still stunned as he fell to the ground, defeated.

Hermione was elated and in her joy she broke the weapon as promised. But the battle wasn't over. Death Eaters who weren't dead ran to the Dark Lord, hoping he would fight for the last of his life. Voldemort's mouth could be seen, moving, ever so slightly, as Harry watched him die. But then -- for the third time within minutes -- the clearing glowed the color of emeralds. Harry froze, feeling as though he had been punched in the chest. He fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Oh, no, Harry, please, you can't!"

Weeping, she cradled his dying head in her lap. The Boy Who Lived opened his eyes ever so slightly for the last time in his life. "I love you," he mouthed, and his head fell limply into her hands.

And then, he was gone. He was off -- Harry Potter was off -- to join his godfather, his parents and his best friend, never to return again.

Author's Note: A lot of people had been angry with me for killing Ron, in this chapter I think you'll agree killing Harry is worse. I love character deaths.

Anyways I will miss you all and hope that you will eave a last review for this story. I would really like it if you guys reviewed the other stories I will be writting, your to good to lose.

So I leave you, with the sadness of Harry's passing, and the excitement of the next story I shall undertake( chapter one is already written) and ssay one final good-bye.

Funness: Well, thats an intresting theory but I am sorry to say that Ron will stay in his grave. It would be nice if Hermione killed herself and then Ron came back to life professing his undying love for her but it isn't going to happen. Sorry to squash that theory.

I was considering putting the translations for German in their but that would of ruined the suspense. Their conversation had significent meaning you know. I'll include the translations for you right now.

Ein Glas von Ihrem stärksten Stoff- One glass of your strongest stuff

Wie ist Geschäft Aberforth gewesen?- Hows buisness been Aberforth?

Anständig- Decent.

Kenne ich Sie?- Do I know you?

Sie gekommen zu Aberforth. Zeiten hat geändert und wir wurden seperated, schaut der Dunkle Herr überall an.- You used to Aberforth. Times changed and we were seperated, the Dark Lord is looking everywhere.

Damit, was von Ihnen geworden ist, eine bescheidenen Handlanger.- So thats what became of you, a lowly henchmen.

Ich würde bescheiden nicht sagen. Sie können noch Aberforth anschließen, wartet der Dunkle Herr mit offenen Armen für neue Anhänger.- I wouldn't say lowly. You can still join Aberforth, the Dark Lord is waiting with open arms for new followers.

Ich bin treu zu einer differnt Ursache Paracelsus. Sie können stil wählt die leichte Seite.- I am loyal to a differnt cause Paracelsus . You can stil choose the light side.

Ich werde nicht. die dunkle Seite wird Aberforth gewinnen. Bedenken Sie meine Wörter.- I will not. the dark side shall win Aberforth. Consider my words.

Ich werde sie bedenken. Sie sollen abbaut ebenso bedenken. I shall consider them. You should consider mine as well.

Es ist zu spät für daß mein Freund. Bis wir uns wieder treffen.- It is to late for that my friend. Until we meet again.

Bis wir uns wieder treffen- Until we meet again

I hope that helps you considerably. Lots of people were angry with the death of Ron, maybe you can form a mourning group.

At the moment you seem very angry with me for leaving a cliffhanger as well as mudering Ron so I am going to ask you to take a deep breath and count to ten.

I am glad you love my story, it make sme happy to know that you think it has positivly improved. Thanks so much and this is basically my last update.

Desipoplover13: Ron is gone, forever, but you knew it was coming atleast. Unlike my other unprepared readers.

I was excited for the final scene, the climaxes are fun to write. It is over, but there isn't anything we can do except start on the next fic.

You know, it was quite stupid of Voldermort to attack without getting the weapon. I suppose he thought that he could easiley take it, but he didn't. Haha.

Ronkid8829: Now you see, I would love to bring Ron back to life with the weapon but his body is all the way in Hog's Head and nobody is going to be leaveing the battle ground until after the weapon is destroyed, at which point it would be to late to save Ron.

I am planning on doing a Fred and Angelina story next that me and Desipoplover13 will be co-writting. We are both really excited about this and I doubt Ron will take much part in it so you don't have to worry about me killing him. I only enjoy killing main characters.


End file.
